A Different Choice
by MissDigikitty
Summary: What if when Kagome returned, and she saw how all of her friends lives had gone on without her she still wanted to stay. No Inuyasha to clog up her journey, only the knowledge that she belonged in fudal japan. She cant go home, but she can make a life for herself in the eastern mountains. Rated M for safety. i do NOT OWN INUYASHA! THIS IS FANFIC..
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since she and her friends defeated Naraku. She had fallen through the well and ended back in her own time un able to go back to the past. Numbly she worked through her schooling, learning all she could of the past and how they were, trying to find a last connection to her friends. In the beginning she had gone to check the well every day, that soon became every few days, then every week turning to every month until she only checked it once in a while. Today, the day after she graduated she went to check on it. Knowing that it was in vain she walked out to the well, looking down into its depths, seeing the old dirt bottom. She began crying, leaning over the well and shedding great big tears remembering all of her adventures and friends. She did not notice her mother walk in.

Her mother had known for a very long time that Kagome belonged in the feudal era, that she would have to give up her beautiful daughter, but she had accepted that already. In her hands she had a large backpack, over the last three years, she had slowly collected things she new her daughter would need that she would not be able to come back for and she had stored them away for her. Glancing into the well she could see the bright blue sky of a clear day and new it was time to say goodbye.

"Kagome, I love you very, very much, and I hope you will be happy there with your friends." Her mother reached out and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mama? What are you talking about?" Kagome looked at her mother in confusion.

"Kagome, the path is open, but I don't think it will be open forever. Be happy my dear."

With that she handed Kagome the bag and pointed to the well. Kagome looked in, shocked at what she could see. She turned around and hugged her mother, happy for this chance but sad at the idea she would never see them again.

"Tell Sota that I love him, and Grandpa. Please? I love you soooo much momma. Thank you!" And with that she climbed into the well, disappearing in the bright light of the Bone Eaters Well.

She arrived in the Feudal Era to birds singing and a very bright sunny day. Looking around she decided her first job was to see if her friends were in the Village. Going through the forest and stepping onto the road she made her way into the little town. Not many people were out and about mostly they were in the fields she suspected, working.

Closing in on the last houses on the road where her and her friends usually staid she could here screams and curses. Before she could reach the house, intent on saving whoever was in peril she noticed Miroku standing off to the side, pacing frantically. If he wasn't rushing in than she assumed that the screaming wasn't over some demon. Just as she started towards Miroku a body ran into her. Picking herself off the ground she looked down to see a very familiar little girl sprawled out in front of her.

"Rin!" She bent over and helped the girl up, noticing how much she had grown in three years; counting back she supposed Rin had to be about 10 or eleven now.

"Kagome! Oh wow, we did not think you would be coming back!" Rin bent over and grabbed a bucket she had spilt and dusted off her dress.

"Catch me up, what had been going on around here, what is that screaming?" she asked the little girl.

"Well, Lord Seshomaru let me come and train under Lady Kaede. I wanted to know how to be human, to be a girl. Lord Seshomaru knew he could not teach me those things. So I've been here for two years now. And Shippo is learning so much about his Fox Magics, he travels up to the mountains a lot to take lessons. He is over in the field now, practicing. We do not know what happened to Inuyasha, he has not been around for many months now. OH Sango and Master Miroku got married, they had a little baby last year, and now Sango is having another one. Lord Seshomaru comes to visit me; he brings me dresses and such from his travels over his lands. Oh no, I have to take water to Lady Kaede, she is helping with Sango's birth. I have to go Kagome!"

"Wait, don't tell anyone I'm here, I don't want to take away form there happy day. I'll come back around in a month or so. Okay? Can you keep that secret Rin?" Kagome hoped the girl would say yes.

"Of course Kagome, please come back, I have to go though, BYE." And with that she ran back to a small well to get more water.

Kagome wandered off to the field, thinking of seeing Shippo before leaving again.

Before she even entered the field she was talked by a red furry ball that hugged her very tightly.

"KAGOME! Why did you leave, your not leaving again, Kagome I've missed you so much, Kagome!" She hugged the little Fox kit tightly crying into his fur, having missed him very much too.

"No Shippo, I'm not leaving again. I'm here to stay. But I am leaving the village I am going to the mountains. To catch up on my shooting and work on my powers."

"Can I come with? I go and visit Totosai all the time, I know my way around. Please can I go Kagome; I've missed you so much!" The fox kit had tears in his eyes at the thought of losing her again. In the year after his parents were killed he had turned to Kagome as a kind of mother and had missed her terribly.

"If you're not needed here, I can't say no to you. Do you have anything you need to get? I'm not going back into the village right now. Oh and do you know where my old clothes are? Are they still here? I could really use them." She was wondering about what was in her backpack as she spoke to Shippo, thinking of things that might make her staying difficult.

"Yes Kagome, I know where they are; they are in my hut where me and Kohaku and Rin stay. I'll go get my things, your things and anything else we will need. Ill ask Kirara to help bring it out." And with that the little bundle of nerves scampered off into the Village. I wandered off towards the peaks in the east knowing Kirara would be able to track my scent. I passed the Bone Eaters Well, and instead of the usual background power I could feel coming off of it, I felt nothing. The well really was closed, at least for now. I could hope that one day it might be open, if only for an hour. Before she had reached the tree line on the far side of the field where the Bone Eaters Well rested she could here heavy steps behind her, turning around she saw Kirara with Shippo and bags on her back. She came forward and touched her great nose to Kagome's head; purring. Kagome hugged onto the great demon cats' neck and whispered how much she had missed her into the white fur there.

"Kagome, Kirara is tired of Sango in pain and wants to help us into the mountains. She says she has to be back in three days." Shippo told her. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and after attaching her bag onto Kirara they started walking through the forest up the slow accent into the surrounding hills. The trek was a nice workout for Kagome, who had missed all of the running around they used to do, but knew she wouldn't be able to keep up if they started right where they left off. Around 1 they settled in clearing by a stream and rested a bit, eating on some rice Shippo had brought, not wanting to use everything they had too quickly, and cooling off in the shallows. By the time the sun was setting in the west Shippo had led them far through the hills and they could see the entrance to the mountains just across a shallow field. They made camp in the cover of the trees, careful of being out in the open for any demon to see.

It felt wonderful to sleep out in the open again, a fire at her side and friends around her, even though the seen wasn't complete Kagome was euphoric.

The next day found the trio in the great eastern mountains, through the old ravine, and hiking up the narrow ledges. They still had no idea exactly where they were going, only Kagome's idea of a cave she had seen after they had fought the birds of paradise. Higher and higher they climbed, winding through the ancient lands. Hearing the sounds of a waterfall Kagome and Shippo hid the bags in a shallow cave and covered them over with moss before getting on Kirara to scope out the cave from the sky. Up in the air they soared, passing over the great waterfall they had heard, and seeing all of the valley and cliffs that surrounded them. Kirara caught the old decayed sent of the birds of paradise' nest and they swerved even farther east to the high cliffs of the mountain range, over the curling tunnels where the foul birds had lived and finally they did spot a cave. Going down they could see that the cave they found had a nice amount of protection. There was a path that led to it, but it stopped just above the cave from beyond and you would have to climb down the side to get to ledge in front of it. The outside tilted down slightly, a fair protection from floating in a rain. Inside they found it was a deep cave system; a fairly sized main room and five smaller rooms after some small tunnels. Obviously a demon had lived here and had excavated the original cave, but Kirara confirmed that nothing had stayed there in a very long time. It seemed only minutes later, when in fact it was hours, that they were settling into the cave, bags and all. Kirara helped them find a small stream fed by the high frozen cliffs above that wasn't too far away, and then she helped find game for them before the day finished while Shippo collected firewood. After a nice meal, and a very good nights rest Kagome set to finding out what they had at there disposal.

She started with Shippo's bag while he was out with Kirara getting whatever he could before the cat demon had to leave them. Inside he had the little hand drawn pictures he had made years before of all of his family, and all of there companions. There was a scroll of meditations and focusing energies obviously by Miroku and a scroll of fox demon magic. He also had some of his supplies for his little fox demon tricks, little mushrooms and leaves, and the last thing in the bag was an arrow head, it was a long one and it was sharp as a knife.

The next thing she looked at was a big odd shaped bundle tied together. After untangling the half hazard bunch of rope she discovered it was two bed rolls, with extra blankets and tatami mats. Before heading onto another bag she laid each of the mats into one room and then spread out the pillows and blankets. She recognized the pillows; she had brought them with her shortly after her first trip to this era, not wanting to sleep uncomfortably.

When she was done with that task she moved onto the next bag, the first of three that were left. Inside there were food stuffs, dried fruits, meats, rice and three large empty water skins. There was also a change of clothes for Shippo. In the second bag she found a red and white set of priestess robes from the times when her own clothes had been badly in need of washing, she also found the simple blue dress given to her by Sango and the various brown pants and tops she had scavenged from an old bandit's village. Trading her blue jeans and sweater for a set of those she folded all of the clothes neatly and set them aside, on the edge of her tatami mat. The bag still had surprise' she found sandals and strap up leather shoes like Sango's, some of her old socks, a demon bone comb, one of her old toothbrushes, and in the bottom of the bag there was a whole cloth sack of iron and stone arrow heads ready to be fitted onto a shaft with the soft powder in a jar with them; the powder when wet worked like glue, and dried into a very strong substance. She knew she would need to thank Shippo again when he got back.

The last bag was the one her mother had given her before she left. Attached to the straps she could see her bow and two quivers of arrows wrapped in linen, she unstrapped and laid them to the side. She began to cry as she saw the things her mother had given her, a photo album of the family and house even her dad, a book of medicinal herbs and treatments with tips of survival for the region, a metal cup, a box of crayons, a flint kit, lots of extra underwear and bras that Kagome though were way too adult for her, forgetting that she was an adult. At the bottom there was a small book of children's tales from when she was growing up, and inside it a letter. The letter was from her mom, and taped to the front was a note and a small bag.

'Dearest Kagome, I know that you are where you belong, and I am happy for you. This letter was a very long work in progress; I've tried to cover everything you will need from me in it, boys, babies, love, home, heartache and comfort. When you need it, just open it up and read, and know that I love you. The bag has my necklace in it, the one your grandmother gave to me, and on it are mine and your father's wedding bands. Keep us close my love. Live your life.'

She put away all of her things, back into the bag and set it by her pillow, standing up and stretching while trying to dry her eyes. Wandering out onto the ledge of the cave Kagome felt peaceful a she gazed out towards the high cliffs and deep valleys. Afternoon set in and Shippo was tucking in for some lunch while Kagome patted down Kirara and sent her off. Now alone the two companions sat next to one another, calm and with joy at all they and accomplished in the last three days. Deciding to get to work tomorrow Kagome and Shippo sat for the rest of the day on that ledge, telling stories about there time apart and enjoying the company of an open mind. When they went to bed that night to the music of the wind Shippo crawled up into Kagome's bed and snuggled into her chest, having missed her more than he could say.

The next morning a sense of purpose sprung back into the duo, and they set to cleaning up the entire surrounding grassy cliff, picking out any herbs they could find, collecting long dead tree bits, weaving baskets out of the tall grasses and storing nuts they found lower on the ridge in them. The work was hard, and they still had half the area to go by the end of the day when they sat down with there new fire and ate some of the meat collected by Kirara.

For five days they spent clearing, collecting and cleaning. During there breaks they would roast more meat or nuts and then wrap them up for later, Kagome frequently stopped to sort threw the growing plants they had collected so she did not mix the deadly ones with safe ones. On a few occasions she would enlist Shippo to help her uproot a plant or tree and they would move it to a flat little outcrop that had very soft soil and an easy amount of sun, with the stream flowing just above it. This way later she wouldn't have to go in search for a plant she needed, it would be in walking distance. Every evening just before it started to get chilly up on the cliff they would both go down to the stream and get cleaned up, despite the frigged chill of the water. By the end of a week of hard work you want something better than a cold stream and so Shippo and Kagome set off in search of a hot spring or warm pool of water.

While exploring the lower line of trees and rock walls Shippo caught a scent on the wind just as Kagome sensed demonic presence. They rushed into a clearing not far off to see 3 medium snake demons attacking a little furry bundle on the ground. Kagome shot an arrow at the first snake purifying it while Shippo raced around to find a way into the fight. A second arrow killed the snake closest to Shippo and allowed him to grab the bundle on the ground while Kagome fired at the last snake. Running over the Shippo Kagome learnt that the little bundle was actually a pointy eared, fur clad little girl of five or six, a wolf demon cub. She immediately latched onto Kagome's neck, crying into her shoulder as Shippo prodded at a wound on the girls leg, obviously what had allowed the snakes to catch her. Returning to the cave with the girl in her arms Kagome started cleaning out the wound, slowly running water over it and rubbing healing herbs into the long open gash.

"Little one, why were you out there alone?" Kagome attempted at conversation, if only to stop the sad mewling the girl was making at the pain.

"I fell behind. We were moving dens for the season and I stopped when I caught a yummy scent. Before I knew it no one was in sight and the snakes were coming up behind me. I ran off only to get pulled back over a root by one of the snakes. That is how I got the gash."

"I'm sorry we were not there sooner." Almost done Kagome quickly leaned in and hugged the child.

Wrapping a long piece of torn cloth onto the girls leg Kagome fought with herself about using her powers to help the child, but not sure if it would damage her instead. Before she could make up her mind though they heard a howl in the distance, the child perked up instantly and babbled to Kagome that it was her Papa calling for her. Gathering the child in her arms careful not to put pressure on her leg they walked out to the clearing where they first met and waited for her papa to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Wolf Demons walked into the clearing opposite them, with two wolves at there flank. The male in front was very large and grizzled compared to the other male and he seemed to be protecting the woman just behind him. They saw the girl in Kagome's arms and halted, not sure of weather she was a threat or not.

"Go on and go home little one, but first do me a favor?" Kagome had just realized the thing she had forgotten to do.

"Yes miss?" The little child was trying to test her leg while Kagome set her down on the ground.

"Tell me your name." With a smile Kagome straitened out the girls fur dress and stood her up right.

"Talia. Thank you for helping me." And with that the little girl hobbled off to her papa and crawled into his arms, telling him all about her adventure.

Kagome and Shippo started to leave when they heard a howl in the distance.

"Miss! We have to leave and get back to the pack, but we are very grateful you saved our pup. When we come through here again we will bring you a gift of our thanks. Goodbye!" And all of there group ran off into the trees with those words.

Climbing back up to the cave again that day a thought occurred to both of them, they might be in danger of other demon attacks. They had always had a powerful demon near bye to keep the lesser demons at bay, and all they had ever done was fought demon after demon. Now they would have to dig into there new home, stake out territory, protect themselves.

Shippo went out the next day and searched for near bye demons, making sure they were alone; when he was done he placed mushrooms all around the edge and waited for Kagome. She was out collecting proper materials for arrow shafts and stones from the creek, when she was satisfied she grabbed her bow and went off to find Shippo. Together they killed small animals and used there scent to erect a territory barrier as neither of them had very strong auras or scents to begin with, agreeing with each other to get Kirara to help when she came back.

After that day of gore there was a period of calm repetition. Wake up, eat, clean, find food, kill and clean and cook it, cleanse the furs for later, collect and care for herbs, keep searching for a hot spring, meditate or practice, sleep. Through all of the hours they spent in the cave Kagome kept up all of the habits she had gotten into with her powers. Because even though she could not go back to Feudal Japan, she had retained her priestess powers, and it wasn't long before she realized she would need to gain control of them to keep others safe.

Calm breathing, finding the center of her body, focusing on the power that coursed threw her like breathing. In and out. If she was not careful the power would crawl out of her on the exhales and cleanse the area, she had to learn to drain off the entire excess not that the power had become stronger. Stones from the river, smooth colorful crystals and gems from the heat of the mountain long before were perfect storage vessels; they were already cleansed and pure from the constant movement of water around them. When she wasn't building an arsenal of healing gems, she was focusing her frustrations, sadness and any anger she felt into ordinary stones, when thrown at a demon they worked like bombs, exploding the energy out and purifying.

Most of the time though she wasn't doing any of those things; she was spending time with Shippo. Before she arrived the very first time his whole family and been slaughtered and he had no one to turn too, and then she came and he had hope for a little while. Then she left again and he spurned any other advances of friendship or family in the interim. Now with her back Shippo was the happiest he had been in nearly four year. Though he was still very young he had a heavy heart and a sharp sad mind, but with Kagome around he felt better and he spent every opportunity with her he could. Kagome could not know what he thought on the whole matter, but she cared for him deeply and loved him like a member of her own family, a son even if she were being honest with herself. Though she would never presume to give him direction in life she always worried if he had enough food or was warm enough, and always wanted his opinion. A bond was growing between them in those weeks and they had no inclination to stopping it.

Before they knew what had happened the month had passed by and Kirara was on the horizon. It was a bright day outside, still cool up in the sky and Kirara had brought them a large mountain cat in dappled brown that she had obviously been offended by. Kagome set to work cleaning the skin and put the meat on the fire while Shippo gathered the bags of goods they had prepared for the village. He was to ride on Kirara down to the village and trade off all that he could for money and anything else they needed. Though she had promised Rin, Kagome still did not want to go to the village, feeling that to change anything about her life in that moment might ruin it; so she had given Shippo a message to give the little girl, and hoped she might come and visit instead.

Shippo was off with Kirara, and he was supposed to stay in the village that night, making sure everything was okay there before returning in the morning; possibly with Rin. Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver and headed off in a random direction, still in search for a decent hot bath. Not wanting to go all the way to the spring by the village for it; though she had considered it. Kagome could not know that the day would be so full of happiness for her, but she soon got an idea as she was walking way from the cave. At the bottom of the cliffs rise Kagome heard a voice shout out to her and she lifted her head to see the little wolf girl Talia running in her direction with her parents in tow.

"Talia? What brings you back so soon?" Kagome asked the little girl as she jumped into her arms.

"Well the chief wanted to check out the area since he doesn't like demons in his land and he came with us to see the spot and told us that the demons that attacked me were Pit Vipers. So momma was all crying and papa thought that we could come say high and thank you again because they're all grateful I didn't get bit or id be dead." Talia carried on and on in a very fast voice as she snuggled into Kagome's arms while her parents walked closer.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. We were not formally introduced the last time we met." Kagome held out her hand for the older male in front to shake. All three of the Wolf Demons walked up to her and gave her a good sniff, and odd as it may be Kagome had already expected it from all of her time spent with Kouga's pack.

"Hello Kagome. I am Coul, and this is my mate Yazzi. My blood brother Cul is there. We are very grateful for what you did to help Talia. She is our only pup. If there is anything we can do to help you just let us know. We are preparing a present for you, but it will not be ready for another moon." Coul spoke in abrupt sentences, as if he was stringing his thoughts together while he said them. Cul and Yazzi did not speak at all though Yazzi seemed particularly watery eyed.

While they were speaking a thought occurred to Kagome. "Well you guys know this area pretty well right?" They all nodded they're heads. "Maybe you could help me find a hot spring, Shippo and I know there is heat in the mountains but we can't seem to find a decent bath anywhere." Kagome waited while they sniffed around for a minute.

"This way Kagome, this way!" Talia jumped out of Kagome's arms and pulled on her hand to follow the group. They led her to a shallow indention in the cliff she was living on, and she finally noticed the sound of water. Behind some tall grasses a hot stream bubbled out of the rock and into a deep pool only to flow off again into another hole in the ground. During the thank yous' that Kagome was giving at the wonderful find they heard a low howl in the distance and said a hasty goodbye.

They arrived in a flurry and left just as quickly, hardly and time had past at all but it was spent happily. Not one to waist a good opportunity Kagome hiked back up to the cave and grabbed fresh clothes, a spare fur, the dirty clothes and some lavender and jasmine she had collected. The trail they had broken over the month made for an easy walk down, easier still as Kagome bounced down the path, happy at the idea of a real soak.

So happy was she when she first stepped into the hot waters that she did not notice the intense blue eyes gazing at her from a tree near bye.


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of the mountain ridge Shippo and Kirara flew through the sky. Shippo was softly singing to himself a lullaby Kagome taught him while trying to remember all the things they needed. They had all the meat, fur, leather, and fish and nuts they could want; what they needed was some rice, a cooking pot, fruits and vegetables. Kagome wanted salt, spinning thread and needles. He needed a new shirt and a box for his pictures to stay safe in, he also wanted to find some seeds for planting. He also had to catch up with all everyone in the village.

By mid afternoon they were touching down in fields just outside the village. Kirara changed back from her demon form and walked with Shippo to see Sango. In there hut at the edge of Kende Sango was just putting a small bundle into a thatch basket on the floor.

"Shippo! Where have you been? We have been worried about you." Sango finished tucking in the child and went over to sit on the floor near where Shippo had settled down.

"I've been in the mountains; training and stuff. I'm going back in the morning, and I probably won't be back for another month or so. Is that the new baby?" Shippo gave her the basic details, leaving Kagome out of it all and steered the conversation somewhere else.

"Yes that is the youngest; he is a boy. The twins are out playing with there father in the forest, learning about meditation I'm sure." Sango's sarcasm was in full force when speaking of her husband.

"I have to go to the trading outpost, Kirara said she would help me out, but I will be here tonight. Should we have dinner together?" Getting up and dusting off his tail Shippo headed for the door.

"Yes, I will invite your housemates and Kaede too. See you when you get back Shippo." Waving at him Sango returned to the basket, worrying over her little boys blanket.

The trader's outpost was only a mile or so down the road and it met with five or six different roads making it perfect for exchanging goods. He went to the man he usually dealt with, Yamora.

"Yamora, I have some things to trade, meats and furs. Do you have wares today?" The trading was always fun, trying to get the upper hand on someone or trying to wiggle out of a bad deal.

"Aye. Let me see what you have and you tell my girl here what you want and we will see if it's fair huh?" So Shippo laid out the firs and leathers Kagome had prepared and the baskets of cooked meat and fish from that morning. He also had some herbs he wanted to sell to the monks farther down for the nicer items he had in mind.

"I need a month's rice for two, dried fruits, vegetables, and any seeds you might have for mountain area farming. Also a cooking pot if you've got it." The girl hurried about in the house behind there stand and brought out all the things he asked for, even a very nice cooking pot and long spoon.

"The furs are nice enough, and I can trade the leather easy. I'm not sure on that meat but the fish are good high mountain quality. You have a deal Shippo; this is even worth some money if you want it." The man started counting out a few pieces of coin and Shippo packed away the stuff in bags before putting them in a pile. He gave a coin back and asked if he could leave his stuff there safely till he was done shopping; he could.

Farther into the town was a shrine, even though none of the monks there had any real powers they were the best at medicines in the village and they always had nice clothes, since they took in stray kids and had them sew for meals. It wasn't a very nice system, but the kids got food and shelter and that's all they needed till they were older. Shippo had two baskets of herbs, the better ones he was going to give to Kaede, but the others he could trade off.

"Good day young Shippo. In all of my time here at the Temple you are the only demon to come by. What can I help you with?" The monk was named Hiatsu and even though demons didn't tend to come into villages he never batted an eye.

"I have herbs from the mountains here Hiatsu; I wanted to know if I could trade with you. I need a new shirt, and thread and needles. A strong box if you have one as well. Take a look at them." Shippo handed the over large basket to the monk who sat it down beside him and started sorting through the bundles.

"I'm sure we can find you those things. Is there anything else? This is a large basket filled with a good crop." The monk looked down at the fox demon, wondering where he had learnt so much about herbs.

"Well, a little incense, and I really don't know what else. My friend collected those and I don't know if she would want something else or not. She is very kind hearted." Shippo really had no idea what to tell the monk.

"Well I'll and go get your stuff, how about you come with me into or storage room and see if you want anything else." Hiatsu lifted the basket and carried it with them as he lead Shippo around the temple and into a little building in the back. Inside Hiatsu settled the basket on a large crate and started rummaging around in a box of sewn fabrics. Shippo wandered around the room looking at shelves and such when he spotted a cotton robe in blues. It had to cost much more than he had but it was so pretty, along the trim was little designs of animals, it was thicker than he thought; with a soft inside and a coarser outside to reflect rain and a white fur trimmed hood.

As he admired the colors his nose twitched, a scent had come to him from the back of the room. Shippo wandered over to a little pallet behind a bundle of cloth and saw a little girl there. She was definitely not human though he couldn't quite tell which type of demon she was with all of the incense in the room. Her eyes were a light brown color and under her raggedy cap of dark hair he could see her creamy ears twitch.

"Hiatsu? Why do you have a demon girl in your storage room?" Shippo looked at the old monk as he put two shirts into a basket that already had spools of thread for cloth and leather.

"I found her in the trash last week. I didn't want my brothers to harm her, they are not as open minded as they should be its sad to say. I've been trying to find a place for her to go, but she is not human and will raise attention.

"So you have no idea what to do with her? That's terrible." Shippo looked back at the girl, feeling his heart swell with pity. He had been in her situation once, no family to turn to, alone.

"Did you find something you like, I saw you eyeing that robe over there." Hiatsu was wrapping a small collection of needles together before putting them in the basket, Shippo looked back at the robe not noticing the gleam in Hiatsu's eye.

"Yes, It would look wonderful on my friend. But I know I don't have enough for it. Maybe I can save up, ya know?" Shippo started to move away from the girl while Hiatsu grabbed a deep wooden box with iron fixings and set it on the floor by the door.

"How about a deal? You take that robe and your goods, and next time you have herbs you bring them to me. But you also have to take the girl. She would be better off with someone close to her own kind, and it might keep her alive." Hiatsu went over and pulled the robe down, folding it into a satin bag and placing it in another box, just its size. He walked to Shippo and held it out.

"What do you say young Fox Demon?" The monk had a wily and wise look in his eyes, he knew Shippo would agree, and not just for the robe.

"Yes. I will take her with me. Is that stuff hers? Does she have a name?" Shippo did not know weather or not Kagome would like it but he could not leave the girl there to possibly die.

"That bedding and that stack of dresses there are hers if she wants them, I will pack her some food to take. I think she is around 10 or so but she hasn't spoken a word to me the whole time I've known her. I cant tell you her name, but I can tell you that she will throw a big ole fit if you take that fur cap out of her reach." Hiatsu ambled to the food side of the storage room and Shippo knelt down to the girl.

"Now, I don't know if you can understand me but I'm going to help you. I live in the eastern mountains with a priestess named Kagome. We will take care of you, and help you figure out what to do. You don't have to stay with us, but you can. I'm going back to a village tonight where my friends live and we leave in the morning. Can you get your stuff into this bag? I want to help you." Shippo spoke softly to the girl, and before he even finished speaking she was rolling her bed and clothes up. He helped her get the bag to the door and then with the help of Hiatsu they carried all of the things out to the temples steps. Kirara was waiting for them already.

Kirara held still as Shippo and Hiatsu secured the items into the bags on her back but when they were done she padded up to the little girl and gave a sharp growl. Shippo expected the girl to run away quickly, possibly screaming since even he was scared of Kirara at times but the girl just stared up at the cat with wide watery eyes. Shippo held the girl onto Kirara's back before they headed down to Yamora's, noticing that she was trembling.

"Thank you monk, I will be back next month." With that they weaved through the village till they reached the stand at the edge of there road.

"So you picked up the demon girl huh?" Yamora asked with a long grain in his teeth, picking at his lunch.

"Yes, I'm taking her home with me. How-"

"How do I know about the kid that spent weeks picking through every garbage can in the Outpost? Easy, I fed her. Your stuff is right there safe and sound. I hope you didn't leave that temple without something for that kid." With that Yamora whistled and his daughter came out, when she noticed the child on Kirara she immediately went back inside.

"Girl you get back out here! What are you doing in there anyhow? We have to help young Shippo get his stuff loaded." Yamora was not pleased with the attitude of his daughter but he just stood up and started attaching the bags onto the wood frame on Kirara's back. When Shippo turned around to get the next bag the daughter was back again and was handing the demon girl a bag and a little comb. Shippo did not know what they were for but before he could ask the daghter gave him a sharp look and walked back to the house.

"Yer all loaded up young Shippo, you come back here with more furs next month. Ill help you trade them properly." With a crooked grin he walked back to his stool and turned to the first person he saw admiring the new furs on his table.

With a pat on Kirara's head they started on the road back to the village. It wasn't a very heavy load compared to two grown adults and Hiraikotsu so they made good time, arriving just before dusk. Shippo unloaded the bags in a corner of the room her had shared with Khohaku and then helped the girl back to Sango's hut.

"Shippo your back! We were just sitting down for dinner..." Sango's words fell away as she raked her eyes up and down the girl. "And who is this?" Understandably she was confused.

"I haven't gotten a name for her yet, though I might start calling her Aisu; because of her ears. Old monk Hiatsu saved her from digging in the trash at the outpost; she's been there for weeks, a demon child. Full blood but I'm not sure which kind since I don't know all of them. Kirara growled at her, I'm not sure why about that either. And she carries a piece of fur with her, but we wont know till she starts speaking, since apparently she hasn't the entire time she's been out there." Shippo moved the girl into a sitting place at the table where everyone else had gathered.

"Well, I will just make another plate then. What are you going to do with her, your responsible now Shippo." Miroku told the young Fox as he rose to go to the tiny kitchen area on a counter.

"I was hoping Kaede, that you could look at her a minute and see if there was anything actually wrong with her, than I was going to take her up to the mountains with me, I think she might be in some kind of shock." Shippo spoke around mouthfuls of fish and rice, starved from the long day.

"Of course Shippo, ye just bring her bye after dinner. So how have ye faired in the mountains?" And with those words Shippo started to tell everybody about his home and the wolves, the area he was working on and of his practicing. He left out every detail about Kagome so his story would fall short sometimes but nobody seemed to notice. After he finished up his tales he started to ask the other what they had been up too in the last month.

Miroku and Sango were stressing over the new baby and the twins. Khohaku had just returned from the training camp he was overseeing of new demon hunters; he had started to rebuild there home town and had a new way of teaching, they no longer killed every demon, they reasoned if one was bad or just misjudged. Rin was still learning about being a priestess and doing well, but Kaede was feeling her age a little more with all of the summer rains they had been having, but no one had had word from Inuyasha still. Dinner was a loud, fun time and they all enjoyed having that night of brightness together.

After helping clean up the dinner Shippo led Aisu out to Kaede's hut. She made Shippo leave and called for Rin and for half an hour or so they stayed closed up inside the hut.

When Rin led Aisu out she was freshly clothed and washed, her hair combed and he realized the fur she kept was a hat which she was now wearing. Kaede told Shippo the child had no mark on her and was as healthy as could be, she said that he was probably right about her being in shock. While Rin helped Aisu into a bed Shippo told her of Kagome's message and asked her if she wanted to come spend a week with them.

"I will think about it Shippo. I will tell you tomorrow. Goodnight." So Shippo went to his room and fell to sleep as soon as he lay down.

The morning was crisp, summer making its presence clear with the early heat. Shippo started to securely bag and tie each of the parcels, hooking them to the smaller frame in case Rin was coming as well. He went outside to find Kirara and make sure she could handle them all; attaching the frame was easy and as he secured the ties Rin came up to him.

"I will go for a week, I'm going to tell Kaede, put my bag on please; I want to see Kagome again, I miss her" She dropped a small bag to the ground and ran off to the women's common hut. Shippo did as he was asked and then went back inside to get Aisu onto Kirara; she was washing her hands after her breakfast. Never did he see Inuyasha in the tree just a few paces away, he never noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch when he heard about Kagome.

Aisu climbed up unaided and sat as far forward as possible, leaning into the fur of Kirara's neck, leaving Shippo waiting on Rin. She came running back with a smile and scurried up the wrack and onto Kirara behind Aisu. Shippo checked everything again and made sure Kirara was still fine, as he rounded her shoulder he saw Inuyasha, just leaning against Miroku's hut as if he had been there for hours. Not wanting to get involved or stay longer Shippo jumped onto Kirara and they jumped into the air.

In his hurry Shippo would not see or hear what happened next with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked into Miroku's home, congratulated him on the baby and then asked him where Shippo was headed. With the help of Kaede, Khohaku and Sango they all realized they didn't really know where Shippo lived in the mountains, only that it was the eastern range. Worried for three children headed into demon filled cliffs Miroku, Khohaku and Inuyasha set off in the direction they headed, following the line of mountains and Inuyasha's nose.


	4. Chapter 4

We are trying something new out here. POV. This one is Kagome.

I slid into the hot flowing water and moved around until I found a nice soft area to lean on. The moss covered rock I found was soft and warm and for awhile I just sat there, soaking up the water. As I slowly came back to reality I started to rub the herbs and hot water all over my skin, getting clean and smelling fresh; I also though about how life was going.

I remembered all of the stress and joy from the last time I was in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and I always bickering. While I was at home I had a very long time to consider my feelings and understand them better, and I knew now that I really did not feel anything romantically towards Inuyasha; he was just a friend. I also had time to think of the others, I realized that Sango was the best older sister I could ask for, and Miroku was still a lecherous monk but he cared for her.

Shippo, I missed him so much. He had wriggled into my heart even then and now with him around all of the time, I just could not bear to be separated again; he is my son. I don't really know in which path my life will take, other than the knowledge that I will want my friends there and it will take place in this time. Now that I understand that Inuyasha isn't the person I'm meant to be with I guess I have to figure out dating rules in this time.

As I slowly thought over going back the village for a time I stood from the water and grabbed the fur I had brought. On the inside lining I had knotted the old rags of my sweater to it and now it was a wonderful towel.

I dried off as best I could before reaching over to a boulder for my clothes; that is when I noticed Kouga standing against a tree. I was so shocked to see him I stepped backwards and lost my balance, falling into the water again. This time my bath was not so pleasant; I fell too deep and struggled to get purchase on the slippery rocks underfoot.

I felt a hand on my forearm and I was pulled to the edge of the water, and raised until I was nearly sitting on the bank. I looked up into Kouga's eyes and a small smirk played at his lips; I hit him. Sliding back into the water I threw the now wet fur into the grass.

"Turn around! I need to get dressed." He still had not said a word but he turned around anyway. I got out of the water again and quickly pulled on my pants and shirt.

"There you can turn again. What are you doing here? Why did you have to come by while I was bathing?" I was furious for his obvious sneaking around, and for him seeing me naked, I was sooooo embarrassed.

"Do you really want to know Kagome? I can tell you right now but you look like you might hit me again." His smirk was still playing around his lips, and my hand print shone brightly on his skin.

"Fine. Walk with me back to the cave, we can talk." With that I grabbed my towel and stormed off, not bothering to check and see if he was going to follow me or not.

END POV.

Kouga followed Kagome up the trail and onto the ledge, she grabbed a rope and climbed right over a cliff onto another ledge and disappeared; Kouga simply jumped down.

"This is home. I'm going to make lunch while you talk; understand?" Kagome was tired of his silence as he surveyed the cave; she felt self conscious that it might be messy.

"Fine with me. So you live up here? Why?" Kouga settled down against a wall of the cave, and stared at her as she moved around.

"Because I like it up here. It's quite and peaceful. Why are you here?" Kagome started pulling out cooked meat from earlier that day and then gathered up rice to boil.

"This is my territory. Your a trespasser Kagome." Kagome quickly looked back at Kouga, shocked at his words and worried by the serious look on his face.

"What? I thought you would be in the north by now, with Ayami. Isn't that how it works?" Really in truth Kagome hadn't had any thoughts at all about Kouga, but her lie made sense to her as she spoke it.

"Ayami? Oh you haven't heard? I thought ever demon around had learned this story. Wanna hear?" Kouga had completely forgotten about Ayami, she just wasn't of any importance anymore to his life.

"Sure, do you like flavor on your meat, or just regular?" Kagome was adding rosemary to her piece of demon stake while the rice boiled down.

"Nah I'm good thanks. So lets see, It was about a week after Naraku was defeated. You had disappeared and everyone thought that since the jewel was completed you wouldn't be able to come back through. I had helped clean up the village that week when Ayami shows up. Remember me telling her that I would talk to her about our Mating after Naraku was dead? Well she was serious. Anyway I was set against it but unless she said otherwise I was stuck in my commitment, so we set off for the Northern Wolf Tribe to get her grandfathers permission.

It would have been a quick trip but since the upheaval of power in the area over Naraku I had to pack up my whole Tribe and bring them along. Two weeks into it I see Ayami and one of my younger pack Morro flirting with each other. By the time we were at the borders of my territory They had ditched me and ran on ahead to get approval for themselves. It's been the talk of the Wolf Demons about how I got ditched for a youngling. They're off being cozy in the Northern tribe." Kouga enjoyed seeing Kagome's facial expressions during the story.

Kagome pulled out the rice when he had finished and gave him a large plate of meat and rice before sitting down with her own. She was confused at the story; did this mean Kouga wasn't mated? Why was he here still?

"You seem different since the last time I saw you Kouga." Kagome slowly ate pieces of her meat and watched Kouga do the same, surprised that he wasn't tearing into his food like she had expected.

"I've done a lot of growing up. There was Ayami, lots of demon attacks since Naraku died and having to defend my borders. I'm now in charge of the Southern and Eastern Wolf Tribes; so I'm moving around a lot. War with the Western lands is approaching, what with Seshomaru not stepping in on account of his generals. I've had a lot of time to think. Thinking about life, about the Wolf heritage and what we represent. Trying to make my pack strong, keep them fed and happy and protect the cubs.

Its, stressful and it makes me realize how bad I had been. I was always trying to get things I had no right to, reaching too far instead of looking and protecting what I already had. Plus I was a dolt when I was around you, always professing my love and telling people you were my mate, you were clearly head over heals for Inuyasha. I'm trying though, to get it all straight again." Kouga looked so sad as he picked up another piece of meet, and Kagome could barely stand not reaching out to him.

"Im sorry you hurt." It was all Kagome could say.

"Oh I'll be fine Kagome. But what about you? Your not alone up here at least; I can smell that little fox kit. Why aren't you down there with Inuyasha?" Kouga looked up from the food he was picking at and tried to catch her eye.

"Inuyasha? I have no reason to travel with him anymore, we completed the jewel shard." Kagome new what he was getting at, but she just did not want to be the one to say it.

"No, I mean I know that you finished your goal and Naraku is dead and all, but weren't you and him together?" Kouga was actually blushing as he asked her and Kagome found it cute.

"No we were never together. I really liked him for awhile there, but I've come to realize that I love him as a friend; nothing more." The look of defiance on Kagome's face was actually comical and Kouga had to restrain himself from laughing at it.

"Well if it wasn't for a guy, and it wasn't for a job, Why are you back. I'm not complaining, I haven't been able to sit and talk to someone this long for awhile but I just don't see why your here." Seeing the hurt in Kagome's eyes made Kouga regret his words.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe it was just to take care of Shippo, though I doubt it. But ever since I left the last time, I've known I needed to come back, that this is my home. I'm sure I will figure out my place in all this someday, I already want to be the founder of the Higurashi Shrine; shake up the future a bit." As she spoke Kagome collected there empty palates and put them in a basket to take to the stream for washing.

"Want a hand?" Kouga rose from his seated position and grabbed the basket out of her hands.

"Sure. Wait, didn't you say you were in charge of two packs now, shouldn't you be getting back to them soon?" Kagome followed him to the stream and grabbed the pot out of the basket to fill with water, glancing at Kouga when she spoke.

"Nah, I've made Ginta and Hakkaku division commanders, like in human troops. They kinda watch one of the two sections each and report back, this way they can stay on the move and keep busy. Nobody really needs me around right now" He sat down on the bank and grabbed a plate to start washing.

'He is so alone, I remember when he was happy even though his pack had been

slaughtered, he was sure of himself and full of pride. Now he seems, tired.'

"Kouga do you ever take a break? You seem like you could use one." She put the clean pot back in the basket and grabbed the last palate.

"I don't have any reason to; work keeps me from being bored or lonely. Plus I don't have anywhere to take a break too. I'm surprised you haven't seen more Wolves around here, with so many of us together now the valley is teeming with life. I'm going to have to pick a main man to take half the pack back to the south again just to get some quiet around here." With the last palate clean and in the basket Kouga lifted it up again and walked with Kagome back up the hill.

"Ya, we barely see demons within the boundaries; even the wolves. OH Kouga, I'm so sorry we've been trespassing; I had completely forgotten you guys lived near the birds of paradise. Could you not kick us out?" Kagome's smile was apologetic as she looked up at Kouga, seeing a smile play on his own lips.

"How about this; you guys can stay IF I can come visit and relax up here, to hide from my very long list of responsibilities. Deal?" They had made it back to Kagome's cave and Kouga set the basket down by the entrance.

"It's a deal Kouga. Really it's the least we could do, especially since we are stealing your game and quiet place both." Laughing and shaking hands Kagome smiled up at the big wolf demon.

"Your right! Now I'm going to have to eat here as well, as taxes." Kouga sat down again, enjoying the stunned look on Kagome before she relaxed.

"When did you learn so much about humans and there lives? You use chop sticks, you know about taxes and soldiers; how?" The question made Kouga smile at the memories he held. Before he could tell her his ear twitched to the valley below where a howl rose from.

"Ill have to tell you when I come back tomorrow, I guess I have demons to fight. See you later Kagome." And with the force of his powerful legs he jumped off of her little cliff and straight down to the trees below.

Without company Kagome decided to run up and down the hill until she was too tired to make it to bed, suddenly filled with brash energy she could do nothing for.

She crashed gratefully into bed when the stars came out from beneath the glare of the sun wondering what tomorrow would bring.

When she awoke the next morning a breath of rain flavored air stirred across her face. Walking outside she noticed the heavy clouds coming in from farther east and understanding this as a warning she began to gather all of the items scattered around the edge of the cliff and entrance.

Going to the highest part of the cave in the back she started stacking baskets and moving bags so that in case it was a heavy rain nothing would get wet. While rolling her bed up to place in the stack she heard foot steps coming inside. Swiftly turning on her heal, a stone knife in hand she face the on comer.

With chagrin she realized it was only Kouga, smiling happily as he shook rain drops everywhere.

"I thought it wasn't raining out there yet, I still have stuff to deal with outside." Standing Kagome headed for the opening.

"Oh its not raining out here yet, I've just been from the rain is all. The pack is camped out under the waterfall to wait out the storm." Kouga leaned into the fire Kagome had going near the mouth of the cave.

"Isn't a waterfall a bad place to be if rains are coming?" Kagome hurried outside to finish getting everything picked up. Once she had every last belonging at the cave mouth she began organizing them into the back room.

"Need some help? And yes, it would be but don't you remember? The cave is at the top of the waterfall; just under the ridge so flooding isn't a problem and since the water will be so heavy coming down and out the rain wont reach us, the den is plenty big enough for every pack member. Where should I put this?" Kouga had rolled up both of the beds and was holding them out to Kagome for instruction.

"On top of that line of baskets please. I'm glad your pack is safe. Don't you have a story to tell me?" Kagome finished moving the very last item to the storage area and sat down by the fire on a blanket, waiting for rain and a nice story.

"Story? Oh yeah I'm supposed to tell you how I learned so much about humans. Well it's your entire fault really, you are the reason we stopped eating humans remember? And that little Rin of course; cute kid. Anyway it starts out with the southern wolf tribe getting into a fight with a village by there borders. They called for help and I was the closest Wolf leader with any ability to help them out; so the little hunting party I was with headed to the borders. What we found out there was that a wolf had been killed by the human hunting party and the wolf had been a with pups. The humans had dealt with other packs of demons before and actually respected us so they had tried to give the body back and ask about what they could do as penance.

Well the mate of the female who died was the Pack leader and he had no idea she was with pups yet so he was extra angry at what had happened and demanded one of there pregnant women to eat. When I arrived the humans had already boarded up there town and were trying to wait it all out; and the wolves were preparing for a slaughter.

Ginta, Hakkaku and I went to the village and found out there side of the story, and how when they realized it was a dam they had attacked they had tried to save it and were ashamed at what they had done. While I was there a small caravan of the villagers was coming home and I saw the leader of the Southern Wolves attack it, killing a young girl inside and badly wounding the girls parents and brother. Though the humans had also seen this happen they would not raise arms against the Wolves. I was very surprised in them and decided to end the problems.

Back at the wolf den I challenged the Wolf Leader and fought him to the death, earning his tribes respect and ending the feud. The humans were very thankful and the Wolves had also been tired of the blood shed. What happened next surprised us all. The humans had a temple in there village and were governed by Monks, the head Monk came to our foot hills and asked for a talk.

I came to him and learned that the village wanted to beg the protection of the Southern Wolves from other demons and help in the cold winter months when meat was scarce. They had only human things to offer but as luck would have it they had the best trade to offer, a woman who had been defiled by the old leader and now was with pup. I could not turn away from the woman and pup, and she would not leave, so I went to talk with the Southern Tribe. I asked them if they would mind not killing the humans of the village, and if they would help them if asked; they agreed.

For a few months I helped arrange guards at the town borders and settle what was to be done in what situation with the Monk. The pup was born and it was agreed it should stay with its dam but should foster at different times with its brethren. That was what, two years ago now. So see, it is all your fault." Kagome handed him a cup of water when he finished, smiling at his teasing.

"No it is not my fault, it is my privilege. I'm glad some good came of me being kidnapped by crazy Wolf Demons. You tell a really great story Kouga. Thank you." Kagome settled back against the wall of the cave, still waiting for the rain the come down. They sat there in silence for a moment or two before Kouga heard two sounds, the first was water drops on the stone outside and the second was a soft snoring sound coming from Kagome.

Kouga sighed and then smiled, happy she was resting; she had seemed very tired when he came in and he had been surprised she had been awake so early in the morning. He went over to the pile of stuff in the back room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket then went back to move Kagome to a more comfortable position and cover her up.

As he was just putting the blanket over her he heard the growling of the giant Cat demon Kirara. Looking up he saw Shippo, Rin, Kirara and an unknown child landing softly onto the floor of the cave, soaked to the bone in water.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kouga?" Shippo slid off of Kirara's back and down to the cave floor, holding out a hand to help Rin down.

"Shippo! I knew you lived up here, I was wondering where you had gotten off too. Quiet now, Kagome just went to sleep; she woke up really early this morning to pack all of your stuff up from the rain." Kouga stood up and went to grab the big pack off of the demon Cat's back. When he got close he noticed the third child again.

"Who is this? She doesn't seem familiar, Hi Rin." Kouga set the wooden frame down by the storage room and began loosening the ties around it.

"Imp calling her Aisu cause of her fur coloring. We don't know her real name cause she won't talk to us. She was found by the villagers in the western Trader's Outpost and they asked me to help her out. She's a full demon; maybe you can tell us what kind." Shippo pulled the girl off of Kirara and went to find dry clothes for everyone. Inside the bags he pulled out a change of clothes for each of them then handed them out; sending the girls to change behind the fur that covered Kagome's sleeping area.

"What are you doing here Kouga?" Shippo quickly changed into his dry clothes while waiting for the demon to answer. Kouga wsa still seperating foods from goods as the girls came out. Standing up Kouga quickly went over to the little girl, he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. Examining her ears and tail, sniffing her head, checking the angles of her face Kouga let out a low growl and turned to Shippo.

"I'm here as a visiting landlord. These are my mountains little fox demon. I was helping Kagome with the rain preparations and then I told her a story and she passed out; don't go getting any ideas. This little girl, Aisu as you call her is just like your cat over there. Same breed, they are from the western mountains but there packs have been killed off relentlessly for generations by the human kind.

When Naraku was in charge and he destroyed that village of the demon slayers he successfully killed most of the cat demon race. I didn't know there were any more Human shaped Cat Demons out there anymore. This girl is in mourning, you can't tell because you're used to having the one tail but she has had her second tail stolen from her. Come and see." Kouga grabbed the girl's tail and moved it to the side; Shippo peered down and saw a raw nub where a second tale had been.

"Is that why she won't speak to us?" Shippo was appalled at the loss of a tail, on any creature.

"No, I bet she is from a small group of survivors and is taught to never speak to any but her own kind, to protect the people. I'd do it if I had to. That tail was treated well, I'm guessing but I'm sure it looked much worse a few months ago. It might have been burned or bitten or even hacked off while she was trying to escape captures." Kouga was helping Rin with a rope line to hang the clothes by the fire; he secured one side of it on the cliff face just outside and the other part to a stalagmite inside the cave itself. Once the clothes were set to dry Kouga sat back down by the fire.

"Why did Kirara not tell us? Doesn't she recognize her own species?" Shippo also sat by the fire, Rin and Aisu followed there example.

"Probably not. I remember your demon slayer tell me that they had captured Kirara's litter from poachers. It's likely that Kirara never met any of her pack other than her litter mates. She might recognize the generic sent but nothing comes to mind for her." At this point they heard a shuffling behind them and everyone turned to see Kagome waking up.

Kagome hadn't noticed the crowd in her cave yet; she stood and stretched onto her tippy toes, throwing her arms up over her head and twisting around. She also forgot about the shirt she was wearing and that it really only covered her bosom when standing properly; so when she did stop stretching and saw everyone there, she wondered at the red blushes on everyone's faces.

"Hi guys. RIN Oh my gosh RIN, your here. Yeah!" Kagome went over to Rin and hugged the little girl tightly.

"Yes Kagome, I am here. I will stay with you for a week, I'm glad you are happy and safe." Rin buried her face into Kagome's shoulder and held on tight. Kagome felt the little girl latch on and simply sat down where she was, still holding the child. Looking around Kagome noticed that Kouga was still in the cave, Shippo and Kirara were back as well, and there was also a little girl sitting at the fire Kagome had never met before.

"Shippo, Kirara. I'm glad you made it back. Who is the girl?" Kagome was still examining her surroundings, noting the wooden frame with bags on each side of it, and the clothes hung up to dry by the fire.

"You had better turn those clothes of they might catch fire. So, who are you little one?" Kagome noticed no one had heard her first question, but she was determined to find out who the child was.

"I'll take care of the clothes, Shippo why don't you tell us your story and the girl." Kouga re arranged the clothes on the line so the damp parts were closest and the dry parts farther away from the licking flames. Kagome just stared into the eyes of the child, slowly petting Rin's back as she did.

"Well I went to the village yesterday and met up with Sango and Miroku, the baby was a boy and perfectly healthy Kagome. Then I headed to the Outpost. I traded the furs and meats to Yamora for all of the food stuffs we needed and then I headed to the temple to trade the herbs. OH NO. I forgot to give Kaede those herbs Kagome. I'm sorry." Shippo looked very upset at disappointing Kagome, but Kagome just smiled at him before continuing her staring contest with the child.

"So anyway, Hiatsu the Monk I trade with at the temple got a look at your herbs Kagome; he liked them and asked us for more when I go back. I asked him for everything on the list and he told me that I could have more so we went to the store room to gather the things and see if I wanted anything inside.

Well that's where I first saw Aisu, the girl. She is a demon, and Kouga says she is the same sort of cat demon as Kirara, but she won't talk to us. Kouga says she probably was raised not to speak to us, and she also lost her tail. I promised to take care of her Kagome, can she stay?" Shippo gave Kagome those large watery eyes but she did not notice; she was having a struggle of wills with the girl.

A thought keeps going through her head, _'she is a priestess'_ and she didn't know why but she continued to stare at the child, who stares right back.

"Yes I am a priestess." Kagome speaks aloud, answering the thought and everyone turns to stare at her.

_'You can hear me?' _The thought is foreign to Kagome, but she hears it and finally grasps at the connection.

_'You don't speak; you use your mind child?'_ Kagome focuses her will towards the child, unsure how to continue. But she realizes she was too forceful as she sees the girl wince.

_'Just speak as you normally do in your own head, there is no need to shout at me.'_ The girl's inner voice was soft and light, like a feather.

_'What is your real name little one?' _

Kagome's eyes are still locked to the child's as she converses with her.

_'I don't have one. My family does not use names. Just our voices. Can you teach me how to thank the kitsune? I have never learned to speak out loud. I would like to tell them my entire story. Can you also work to help me restore my lost tail; it can grow back with the right medicines. Please priestess?' _The sadness and regret in the girl's voice nearly broke Kagome's heart to hear.

"Yes child, I will help you with your quest. I can't wait to hear your voice for real. Can we call you Aisu, it suits you?" Kagome spoke aloud this time, shocking the others at her strange words.

_'Yes, I like it. Thank you miss.' _

_'Kouga says you are like Kirara, can you speak with her? Call me Kagome by the way' _

Kagome sighed; glad they had a name for the child at least.

_'I have not tried, I have never seen her likeness before, but we often travel only as child and parents now a day. After all of our killings. Maybe there are more like her; maybe I can speak with her as well. I will try Kagome.' _With those thoughts the child shifted her gaze to the large toothed demon cat lying across from her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kouga looked at Kagome's now flush face and was worried.

Feeling winded Kagome looked at the Wolf Demon.

"Ya, I'm fine just tired. She likes the name Aisu Shippo and is grateful. She has never spoken with her mouth before, her whole race is telepathic because of they're need to stay apart from one another and hidden due to the killings. Also, she said her tail will heal back but she wants to learn to speak before she tells us her story." Kagome leaned back against the wall again, sighing deep and noticing Rin was asleep on her shoulder.

"Telepathic? She speaks with her mind? That kind of makes sense I guess. I've never heard of it before now though, and I've only heard rumors about there race. Guess it's good that some of them are still around; oh hey kid, could you contact them if you got close enough? Get home somehow?" Kouga raised an eyebrow at Kagome, waiting for Aisu's response.

_'No, I can not go home, they will think I am a trap from the humans and will only kill me if they can. I will stay here.'_ Aisu was definitely sad.

"She says they will only kill her, like she was a spy. I guess they are really afraid of dying off altogether; they would sacrifice they're children." Kagome was hungry from all of the effort and after laying Rin on the palate she had used she went about gathering a sort of late lunch.

Going over to the meat basket she pulled out enough for two humans, three demon people and one large cat demon, basically half the meat inside.

"Shippo did you get any veggies?"

"Yes Kagome they are by the frame!" Kagome moved to the piles of stuff around the frame and sighed again at the work.

"Shippo, heat this meat up while I sort this stuff and put it away." Kagome opened all of the bags and emptied them, folding each bag or cloth away and stacking them for later use. The rice was in a sack, and the veggies and fruits had baskets; there were seeds in a small bag she set aside for planting. She found the new cooking pot with a spoon inside and handed it too Kouga to put over by the other food supplies she had moved. Shippo was already putting the hot meat on palates and adding roasted nuts to the dishes as well.

"I'll be a minute Shippo, set mine aside." Kagome moved to the last bags. Three cloth sacks with ties and everything were set to the side open. One had dresses in the size and style of Rin, with a few bits and ends that Rin was obviously attached to, including a very fine doll. The second held the requested sewing supplies and Kagome moved those into her bag for later; it also held Shippo's new clothes. The last of the three held soft colorful dresses and a small sized set of pants, it also held female pads and bedding.

_'Are these your Aisu? You are a woman?_' Kagome nodded to the bag when Aisu looked up.

_'Yes, I have been for 5 moons now. I have seen 13 winters Kagome.'_ Kagome was surprised at the little girl's age.

"I'll put your bag and Rin's in my room, you guys will sleep next to me. Okay?" Kagome quickly separated the personal bags into the rooms they belonged to.

The last bag was a sturdy coarse material and inside it held two three boxes. The smallest box was long and thin; holding and incense burner and lots of sweet smelling incense. Kagome thought of how costly that must be in these days and wondered at Shippo's haggling. One of the two boxes was empty, it was large and had strong iron fittings to keep it shaped and sturdy.

"Is this the box you asked for Shippo?"

"Yes Kagome, the other box is your gift." Shippo came and moved his box to his room, quickly putting his possessions in it.

Inside the third box and inside the soft bag that lay in it Kagome pulled out a lovely cloak. Blue with fine stitching and a fur hood.

"Stand up, Ill help you try it on." Kouga grabbed the cloth out of her hand and pulled her up in the same motion. Turning around she felt him move her hair out of the way and fasten the cloak around her neck. It fell to her mid calf and she could wrap each end of it to her opposite side.

"I love it Shippo. Thank you so very much." Kagome twirled around in her new cloak.

"I think that material is made of northern cat fur. Very tricky to catch those guys are. They live in swamp like areas and I think that cloak might be waterproof; why don't you walk outside and test it Kagome's?" Kouga led Kagome to the mouth of the cave, where it was still pouring outside.

Kagome stepped out cautiously and stood in the open rains; not one drop stayed on the cloth, it all just flowed off harmlessly. Going back inside Kagome shed the cloak and folded it up neatly.

"So this cloak was made out of Kirara's?" Shippo was stricken with the idea.

"No Shippo. The cats are bekeneko, much lower than Kirara or Aisu. Aisu, Myself, You, and Seshomaru are representatives of the five demon classes; Snakes being the last one.

'Our ancestors were great big creatures that were wise and capable, and they had off spring, some like Seshomaru and I look human enough most of the time but can change into our true demonic selves when we need to. I suspect that Aisu might have that ability as well. Other children might have been half breeds, or just animal shaped with intelligence like my wolves back home. Power comes with age. Over time we spread out, claiming areas, separating, fighting and making allies.

When I say making allies I'm not kidding. Dogs befriended and gifted there intelligence to the raccoon demon race and so we have raccoon dogs, nekomata made the bakeneko and smaller breeds, like panther demons. Foxes and Badgers shared there tricks with one another. Snakes found allies in the watery creatures, fish and sea beings and lastly spiders. Most of the snake tribes and there off spring are long dead, though there mark is still present on the world. So do not fret. The longer a demon is alone the less it has any mind and the more emotionally and instinctually inclined they are." Kouga smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"WOW. I never knew about our history. IM SENTIENT. That is soo cool Kouga. Do you know more about demon history, do you know anything about the Fox demons?" Shippo was intensely excited about what he had learned from Kouga.

"Sure kid. All wolves know the histories, we tell the tales around our fires and in our dens. We must learn of the past to not repeat it. If you want to bring Aisu any night the moon is out you can learn of the past."

"That's very generous of you Kouga. I will make sure and get them to lessons when they can." Kagome had been eating her food during the tale and was gathering the dirty palates, setting them down outside the cave for the rain to pre-clean.

"You can always join us Kagome, the others would love to see you again."

"Again, thank you Kouga. Hey isn't it getting late? How are you going to get home in this rain, you will freeze to death."

"I don't know Kagome, if the weather does not let up soon Ill have to get wet." Kouga was staring out at the curtain of rain and rubbing his chin.

"Nonsense, you would stay here in the cave where it is dry and leave when the rain was over." Kagome was adamant, staring at Kouga in a way that ended any discussion otherwise.

"If you insist; It is actually getting to be late outside. How about I help you make beds for everyone so we can call it an early night, eh Kagome?" Kouga was already sauntering towards the bed rolls and tatami mats.

Meanwhile Inuyasha, Khohaku and Miroku were still moving forward despite the down pour. They knew which way to go and were already crossing into the mountains, in search of there young friends.

Authors Note:

HEY Guys, thanks for reading this, in all of its pathetic shiny-ness.

So I usually HATE changing things that are un-necessary so if you catch a mistake I made in the story line from the original plot TELL ME. I made up the part about the demons obviously, and I'm following the Manga version more in the terms of Kirara. In the Anime it is shown that a two tailed cat was traveling with the old grandfather and Midoriko, and I really just cant see Kirara as over 200 years old, but the anime says no such thing. I also cant get this image out of my head about seeing a few two tailed cats in a flashback of Sango's childhood, at the village. I'm not sure if it is real and I cant find any reference to it but I like the idea about her being part of an old family much better. As for Kouga and his serious nature right now, it's not an act, it's more of a wall. Responsibility is tough and he has had a lot of it lately, so he is closed up. Kagome will help bring him back to a more smiley flirtations strong leader. But first we need to re awaken some old smoldering feelings. I also must for worn you, in a few chapters I will beat up Inuyasha. If you love him, I am sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Inuyasha we are all going to be ill if we don't find a place to get dried off." Miroku told the half demon who continued walking forward anyway.

"We have to keep going. Who knows what might happen." Inuyasha wasn't really worried about Shippo, but he was very interested in why the little fox demon had mentioned Kagome back in the village. Could it be that she had come back to his time? But why hadn't she come and found him? Didn't she know how much she meant to him? Inuyasha had had a very long time to think about her, and miss her, and wonder what would happen to him if she never came back. So why was she hiding up here in the mountains? He could not understand what was happening.

On and on they trudged, through the torrential rain and into the night. It was just after dark when they reached the cliff top of the birds of paradise. There across the valley high up in the cliffs was a flickering fire, safe from the water in a cave.

Inside that cave Kagome was asleep with Rin and Aisu next to her, and Kirara curled up at there heads. Kouga was snoring in the other room with Shippo, both of there breathing echoing through the cave as the rain continued to fall. A clap of thunder awoke Kagome, shaking her out of slumber with a sudden sense of danger. She stepped out of her bed and went to wake Kouga, hoping he could help her figure out what was wrong.

Kouga felt a soft hand on his chest and the tickle of hair on his face, opening his eyes a crack he could see Kagome's face only inches from his. When she had tried on that cloak earlier and he had been so close to her his heart had warmed at her happiness and the thought to kiss her had come from somewhere inside; that thought returned now. Leaning up quickly he grabbed Kagome's face gently in his hands and kissed her softly on her lips. It was a gentle kiss, no movement, just feel.

Kagome was in shock, she had leaned over to wake Kouga up, careful of Shippo just a foot away when she had noticed Kouga's bare chest. There was no hair on it, smooth and tanned with evidence of his strength etched in every muscle. Kagome had lain her hand on it, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath and when she looked up she could see his eyes open just a sliver. In that moment of eye contact Kouga had reached up and cupped her face in his large hands, holding her in place as his lips rose to meet hers. The moment was quiet and the kiss was soft, but she reared back after she realized what had just happened and held her hand to her lips.

"Kou- Kouga. Um, I felt something coming; I came to wake you up because it feels dangerous. Maybe I should-" Kouga cut her off by jumping out of bed and heading for the cave entrance.

The moment she had mentioned something coming he had spread out his senses and felt it too.

"Sorry Kagome, guess I was still asleep or something. Hope I didn't offend you." Kouga stoked up the fire and leaned against the wall, looking back at the woman behind him.

"N-No it's no problem Kouga. So do you feel it too?" Kagome's eyes wandered all over the darkness outside, anywhere but at Kouga's still very exposed chest.

"Yep. It's coming up the cliff below us."

"What are we going to do about it?" Kagome looked back to the sleeping children.

"Wait; see what it is they want. Maybe you should put Shippo with the girls and wake Kirara; if it comes to a battle she can protect them." Kagome nodded and carefully bent over to lift Shippo. Again she forgot what she was wearing and Kouga who was watching her got a very nice look at curvy legs and lace underpants. Blushing furiously Kouga moved the curtain for Kagome and avoided any thoughts about her in that way.

Kirara opened her eyes and listened to Kagome's quiet words, giving a growl to confirm she heard them and then resting her head back down on her huge paws.

Kagome heard scraping on the rock above them and clutched her bow, making ready as she and Kouga waited for there late night visitors.

From the rainy depths of the night three men walked into the cave, shocking Kagome into dropping her bow as the faces of Khohaku, Miroku and Inuyasha came into view.

Sadly enough the first thing that registered in Inuyasha mind was not that Kagome was back, it was that she was in a short night shirt with Kouga half naked beside her at night.

"Kagome! It is a wonderful surprise to see you alive and well here in our time. It makes me wonder though, why you have not come to see Sango and I." Miroku was in wonderment about Kagome's being in the cave, but he was also freezing. Khohaku was in much worse shape and was already shivering and gasping from the dry air they were in.

Ignoring the disbelief on everyone's faces Kagome noticed the drenched state of her friends and quickly disappeared into the storage room, giving a meaningful nod at the fire to Kouga.

Getting the message Kouga moved and added wood to the fire, shoving Khohaku and Miroku into sitting positions around it, ignoring there dirty looks.

"You guys are human, you have to get dry and warm or your die, hate me for it later. You, Inuyasha should probably join them your still half human too." Kouga actually meant it kindly, but at the look on Inuyasha's face he knew it was taken badly.

"Here you go guys, there not much but you can wrap them around you while we get your clothes dried." Kagome passed out long lengths of cloth to each of the men and then stood in front of them, an evil and angry look on her face.

"NOW! WHAT POSESED YOU to come all the way out here IN A RAIN STORM at night? Were you looking to catch hypothermia? And how did you know I was here?" Kagome's glare had all four of the men leaning back in fright.

"Um Kagome? We didn't know you were here. We were following Shippo to make sure he and Rin would be alright. Is he here?" Khohaku was already shedding his armor and Kagome quickly turned around so they could change.

"Yeah, the little squirts are in the other room asleep. Inuyasha are you going to change so can Kagome can turn around or would you rather stay wet?" Kouga gave a low growl of warning when Kagome tried to turn before they were all clothed.

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to see him, eyeing the hurt expression on his face.

"When did you return?"

"One month ago"

"Were you going to tell us?"

"Yes, though at the time you were not there to tell Inuyasha."

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I belong in this time, not the future. I do not know why yet and do not ask Inuyasha, I need to figure it out myself and that is why I did not come and visit when I first arrived." Kagome sighed and leaned into Kouga who was behind her. It was a completely comforting move in her mind, as he was the only person not interrogating her but to the others it implied more.

"Are you with him now?" Inuyasha spat at her.

"Him? Kouga you mean? He only found out I was here YESTERDAY! What in the world would make you assume you have the right to know about my personal life anyway Inuyasha? I recall that I once expressed to you how much I cared and YOU turned to Kikiyo. You have no right. But since you are so insecure I will prove it to you." Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare, turned around and kissed Kouga with everything she had, funneling every emotion she could into the way there lips moved together. For a few moments they stood in the quiet kiss and then Kagome pulled away.

"See, it means nothing. Right Kouga? You didn't feel anything did you?" Kagome was very happy when he shook his head at her before resuming his blank expression.

The truth was that Kouga had felt much more than he thought possible in that kiss, he could almost taste her anger and worry; and he wanted more.

"You didn't have to do that Kagome." Miroku stood up for Kagome even as he was still sitting down.

"Thank you Miroku. Inuyasha you need to understand that you have no business in my personal life. I want to be your friend and help when I can but otherwise, you have no say. Can you respect that?" Kagome was earnestly hoping that Inuyasha would not be stubborn tonight.

"Kagome, in all of this did you consider how I might feel in all of this. All I've done for three years is wait for you, miss you, THINK about YOU. Did that ever occur to you Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was quiet and serious as he stared into her eyes, pretending that no one else was around and it was just the two of them.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" Not one person in the room breathed, and they were right not to.

"You know I do Kagome. Do you?" This was the moment; she would come to her senses and realize the truth Inuyasha thought.

"Then I hope your heart heals one day Inuyasha because I don't love you like that. You are my friend only. I'm sorry." Kagome did not cry, her voice did not waiver and those around the fire who were not Inuyasha realized just how much she had changed.

She was still the caring and gentle Kagome they knew, always willing to sacrifice herself for greater need, but now she also seemed to have realized in herself how important her life was to her. That she needed to grasp it in two hands and take control.

"So you don't feel the way I do. Well that is not good enough Kagome!" Inuyasha stood from where he was sitting, intent on her making sure with every fiber of her being that she didn't feel that way before he left for good. His path was blocked by Miroku.

"Miroku get out of my way, I'm just going to kiss her, and I want her to really really be sure before this happens."

"I am sorry Inuyasha, but I cannot allow you to do this. When you have had time to think you will realize you still want Kagome as a friend and this will only hurt you both. Stand aside Inuyasha." Miroku had his monk's staff at his side and behind Inuyasha Khohaku had a binding weapon in hand. They were out to control and capture not harm. Of course nothing ever goes as planned.

Inuyasha darted around Miroku and collided with Kouga who had stepped in front of Kagome. Kouga pushed Inuyasha through the fire to the far end of the cave in one move and then stood his ground waiting.

"Kagome you've kissed me before. You TOLD me you loved me. I know the truth." Desperation had finally set in, a sign that Inuyasha was starting to understand Kagome's words. Kagome had stepped around everybody, walking to Inuyasha.

"Will it help? Will you realize that I am telling the truth? Will it make you feel better in the end Inuyasha?" Kagome stood on her toes and tilted Inuyasha's face down, gently placing a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't much nor was it nothing. The moment her skin touched his he realized how dead she was to him, no emotion except pity, worry, and the love of friendship. He stumbled back out of her grip, falling into the rain pouring outside before taking off.

"We can't let him go and stay out there, he is too upset." Kagome did have tears in her eyes this time, she was sad for his pain.

As she stood there staring off into the rain Khohaku walked outside as well, followed by Kirara. She assumed they were going to get Inuyasha.

An hour or two passed, Kagome made soup for Miroku who was still cold and she dried off there clothes, hanging them by the fire to get warm.

Kouga had long since fallen back to sleep at the request of Kagome when Khohaku re appeared at the entrance. He was soaked and bloody, bits of earth or tree in his hair and his cloths were ripped in places.

"Kirara is bringing Inuyasha; he will be unconscious for a few days. Is that food?" Kagome rushed forwards and wrapped Khohaku in a blanket, helping him sit down and serving him the hot soup.

"You didn't need to do that you know, I'm sure he would have been okay Khohaku." Kagome was working on cleaning his wounds above the waist as he ate the entire bowl of soup.

"Yes I did. When I found him he was tearing up trees below the cliff, and it's my job as a member of the Demon Slayer tribe to deal with any demon or half demon that could cause harm to others. I didn't kill him, I just shot him enough times with sleeper darts he won't wake up for awhile is all. He will be fine though we should dry him off and clean his cuts when he gets here. Kirara was upset at him for interrupting her nap and getting her wet, she is dragging him." Khohaku filled a second bowl of soup just as Kirara flung Inuyasha against the wall by the cave entrance, she came in and shook herself off, laying close to the fire to get dry and go back to sleep.

Miroku pulled Inuyasha the rest of the way inside and Kagome whispered promises of a nice brushing when Kirara was ready.

"I will get him dry Kagome, and dress him again. Do not worry. You look tired, maybe you should go to sleep; we will still be here in the morning, I promise." Miroku was already pulling at the knots tying the makeshift robe around Inuyasha's chest and Kagome nodded at his words.

"There are supplies in the basket there, and the small leaf jar has a cream for curing infection and cuts. Get some sleep you guys; I'm sorry everything happened this way." Kagome walked over to where Kouga had passed out and laid down on Shippo's bed next to him, since there was nowhere else to go.

"So what happened down there?" Miroku was working on Inuyasha's wounds and I understood his question was more about the wounds.

"I found him tearing trees apart. When I confronted him he was out of his head, and he had thrown Tetsaiga to the ground so his demon self was trying to come out. He kept coming at me with his Blades of Blood and I had to pull him into the tree limbs so I wouldn't get hurt too badly.

Once in the canopy Kirara attacked and distracted from the back while I lunged in repeatedly with my sleepers darts. I had to go at him twenty times before he even slowed down. Kirara did most of the damage on him; she can be very dangerous when upset. The rest of the damage is from being dragged back up here." Khohaku smiled at the image of Inuyasha being dragged across the ground.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Miroku finished re dressing Inuyasha in his robes and moved back over the fire for warmth.

"I guess we should go a back to the Village, Kagome told us she wanted space and time." Khohaku moved the drying cloth and used it as a pillow before lying down.

"Yes, I suppose so. I am sad that she does not trust us to help her on this journey of hers, but she deserves to find happiness after all she has done for the land and our family." Miroku quietly stood and wandered to the back, shifting things around before coming back with a bundle of furs, making a small bed for himself and tossing the rest to Khohaku.

"Do you think she will mind us using these?" Khohaku laid one over Inuyasha before settling back down into his own bed.

"No, I am sure she would be more upset with us if we did not take advantage of these soft furs. Get some sleep Khohaku, we will learn more in the morning." Miroku closed his eyes as did Khohaku and everyone in the cave dreamt as the rain continued to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning heralded clear skies and the sharp look of freshly washed lands. Kagome awoke first for once, because unconsciously she had curled into Kouga's warmth in the night and was being held closely to his chest. Slowly squiggling out of his embrace she stretched out onto the mattress before going out to freshen up in the stream, taking a change of clothes with her knowing there would be more privacy there.

Back in the cave she started making a large rice portage for everyone as they each awoke in turn. Shippo, Rin and Aisu were all thoroughly surprised to find there new guests when they came to the small fire and listened with rapt attention at the tales of the night before.

Inuyasha would not be waking up for at least another day so they helped move him to the back bed so he was out of the way after everyone had gathered around the now crowded fire.

"So you guys will have to stay until Inuyasha wakes up? Or are you taking him back to Kaede's Village?" Shippo asked the Monk and Demon Slayer.

"That is up to Kagome my young Fox demon. Though I think she should accompany us back to the village, Sango will be no sweet plum if she learns I have seen her when she has not." The Monk was deathly afraid of his wife's anger over the matter, knowing the strong sisterly connection between the two.

"Miroku, you are right. I had not intended to stay away from Sango so long. I arrived the day your son was born; I did not want my presence to make your happy day about me. Now though I have no excuse to not go and see her, wish her happiness with your child. We will all leave today, so that Inuyasha is not here when he awakes, I'm afraid he wont want to be near me after all of this." The sad look on Kagome's face was enough for everyone to forgo conversation about Inuyasha.

Kouga bid everyone farewell, promising to come by when they get back, before he went home; his pack must be worried, a whole day caught in the rain.

"Rin, you can come with us and then return with me again, or you can stay when we arrive. Shippo and Aisu, you need to stay here and work together to find meats for when I return. It will be no later than tomorrow night I promise." Kagome was already packing a small hand made leather satchel.

"We will take care of it Kagome." Shippo went and sat near Aisu, putting his dishes in the pile knowing he would have to wash all of them.

Khohaku, Miroku, Rin and Kagome set forth before midday, Inuyasha strapped to Kirara's back. To Kagome it felt wonderful to travel with even one of her friends again, they spent all of the afternoon walking and talking about the old times. The idea of traveling across the edge of a mountain range and noting every blade of grass is tiring, but the group seemed to be able to catch it all; everything still gleamed with the rain from the night before. As the afternoon waned Kagome once again stepped foot into the old village, heading straight for Sango's hut at the end of the road.

"Miroku is that you?" Sango's back was turned from the door and did not notice Kagome was the intruder. Before she could turn Kagome tackled her from behind in a hug.

"What the- Kagome!" Sango found her almost sister around her waist and hugged her right back.

Nearly an hour passed, and it was spent by the women in the best way they knew how, soaking and talking in a hot spring.

They caught each other up on every moment of the last three years, finally reaching Kagome having been in the Feudal Era for a month now.

"I understand Kagome. I'm sad you did not trust me, but I understand why you did it. I also thank you for this uninterrupted time with my son." Sango hugged Kagome, despite them being unclothed.

"Speaking of him, shouldn't we get back to Rin and the kids?" Sango nodded and they began to get dressed. Completing the feeling of nostalgia they heard the rustle of someone in the bushes and picking up some rocks they threw them at the peeping tom.

Miroku fell out of the bushes.

"Miroku! You're married to her now! Why do you have to spy on us?" Chuckling Kagome walked with Sango back to her hut, leaving Miroku on the ground.

Not much happened that day, Kagome talked with and helped Sango around her house, Rin ran in and out with the twins, Khohaku and Miroku stayed out of the ladies way.

Inuyasha still remained asleep, through out the entire day.

Kagome stayed with Rin in her room for the night and breakfast was held at Sango's table in the morning. Before leaving Kagome left the herbs meant for Kaede on her porch as she had left just before there arrival the day before. Kagome was actually sad to leave so soon, knowing she should probably be there for Inuyasha and explain her feeling to hi when he awoke; she had obligations though and left anyway.

Another surprise came upon them before they left, it was Jaken and Seshomaru.

"Rin." The voice of Seshomaru surprised Kagome as they slowly walked away from the village. Rin spun around on the spot, a smile upon her face at seeing her Lord Seshomaru.

"Lord Seshomaru you have come to see me!"

"Yes, Jaken give her the package. Have you been well Rin?" It amazed Kagome at the actual look of concern and affection she could spot in Seshomaru's face. Looking closely even from her distance she just knew that no matter what Seshomaru said about leaving Rin for a human life he really didn't want to. Forming a plan in her head Kagome understood that Rin would have to be the one to make the first move. She really though it was a pity Rin still had 3 or 4 years before she could finally admit to Seshomaru her feelings.

Thinking on these things Kagome did not even notice Seshomaru's odd look in her direction or his rude questions about her presence, or Rin telling Seshomaru about the fight at the cave. Kagome only came out of her thoughts when she noticed Seshomaru and Jaken taking off again.

"What did he give you Rin?" Kagome asked as they started walking again.

"A new Kimono. I think he is impressed with you Kagome, for telling Inuyasha NO. Ha, He was glad that I am having a good time." Rin laughed a few times and went silent again, thinking over everything that her Lord had told her about leaving for a battle in the edge of his lands again.

"I guess we should hurry up. I want to get back before dark. What do you think? Should we pick up the pace?" Kagome smiled at Rin, feeling the tension in the young girl's spirit. The girl laughed and they began jogging through the forest headed for the mountains once again.

Once there was a time when traveling alone like this would have frightened any person, but since the destruction of Naraku many demons had been destroyed, collapsing under the power vacuum left in his place.

The girls made it there before the day ended, wearily climbing up the path to the mountain cave. Shippo and Aisu had made food for the girls, knowing they would be back that night. Shippo with Aisu's help had spent all of that day and the day before cleaning and hunting and together the four of them collapsed already mostly asleep on there beds.

"MORNING!" Rin had been the first to rise in the morning, having still been worried over Lord Seshomaru going off to fight the humans that wanted his land. She was sure that he could destroy them all and would be fine, but then what would happen? Could she still love him if he told her he had killed armies of men, her own kind? She was so confused as to how she should continue but was determined to put on a happy smile for everyone else.

"Good morning Rin. Turn down the sun now, I'm still tired." Kagome felt sore and stiff from her walk yesterday and mentally slapped herself for getting so weak.

"No Kagome, you have to get up. I think Kouga is coming!" Rin was getting more wood from the stack at the edge of the cave and noticed the whirlwind at the base of the cliff.

Sure enough Kouga came in a few moments later, though not in a happy sunny morning mood like the others were.

"Kouga sit down and have some water. What's made you so sad?" Kagome had just stepped out from her room having changed out of her night shirt when she learned he was on his way.

"It's been a long night Kagome. I'm tired and worried; we wolves don't take loss well." Kouga chugged on the water given to him and sat down with his legs sticking straight in front of him.

'What do you mean Kouga?" Kagome turned to look at him, wanting to know about the loss he was talking about.

"Have you heard that wolves on occasion rear human orphans into there pack? It happens a lot actually, especially in the times when we attacked whole villages. One of the girls from a village some 15 years back now, her name is Tora. Being raised in the pack makes you part of the pack and your welcome to mate whoever you choose. Tora and a wolf named Moru mated and last night they moved Tora into the birthing den. Two pups were expected, one of them came out dead, and the other is ill in some way and isn't expected to make it. Tora is sick in some way too." He was looking at his hands and talking to the air, not hearing or seeing Kagome and Rin race out of the cave with bags in there hands the moment he made it know something was wrong.

"Go on Kouga." Shippo and Aisu were still sitting by the fire, listening.

"In the wolf tribes, the grieving pair have a few choices, try again and or wait for life to heal the, or leave. Most leave, they cannot handle seeing so many happy families around them in there grief. I hate it when this happens, we all do. Each member of the pack is family to one another; we will fight and die for every cub. But we can't fight this and now we will lose a strong fighter and a sister." Kouga expected Kagome to say something, when he looked up he realized she wasn't there anymore.

"They went to the waterfall Kouga, Kagome is going to try and help them." Aisu nodded at Shippo's words, and standing up she started out of the cave with the boys behind her, all of them heading to the wolf den.

Kagome and Rin had already made it to the Wolf Den. Kagome had actually expected a warm greeting, forgetting entirely that she had not been around the wolves for 3 years.

What she got was growls and shouts at leaving before they tear her to pieces, Kagome was sure she might have actually been attacked if Talia who had been playing at the edge of the group with other children had not run up and hugged her. The wolves calmed as Talia's parents told them she was safe.

Finally she was remembered when Ginta arrived on the scene, recognizing her and her scent immediately and calling her sister in front of everyone. As the wolves set to gossiping about her yet again she heads inside the birthing den, a place to the side of the main cave that Talia points out to her. Immediately going to the woman crying in the back Kagome sets to helping her.

"Rin, go and get Talia in here I need her to get supplies while we tend to this woman. Hi, my name is Kagome and I want to help you. Can you tell me if you are Tora?" The woman nodded at Kagome's words and looked on with grief in her eyes.

"My friend Rin here is going to clean you out inside; maybe she can find what is causing you this illness. Okay Tora? Where are the pups?" Tora pointed to a bundle on the ground and then nodded to the bundle in her lap.

"Rin!"

"I'm here, Talia is here too Kagome." Standing beside the girl was the wolf cub.

"Talia I need you to go and get hot water and cloth. Can you do that for me?" Talia nodded and ran off.

"Rin you clean her out, we are looking to see if there is infection." Rin nodded and started moving the sleeping child so that Tora could lie down.

"Here you go ma'am." Rin put the large clay bowl of water on the ground beside her and pulled the cloth out of Talia's hands.

"I need more light, could you stoke that fire there, maybe grab a branch and bring it closer please?" Talia wondered off to deal with the fire.

Kagome knelt down next to the dead pup, opening up the cloth surrounding it and checking it out. 4 years ago this would have grossed her out and she might have fainted, but during her time in the feudal era she had overcome that reaction and in her own time she had spent extra classes on medical studies; to be able to take care of herself.

The child appeared to have no problems; it had all ten toes and fingers and seemed to be fully formed. Then she noticed the small cut in its shoulder.

"Did something cut the child?" Kagome looked to Tora.

"A splinter of something was pulled from his shoulder, its there by the bundle." Rin was hard at work with Talia as a helper and Kagome set back to the child.

The splinter was solid and small, a pale color and had a filmy residue on it.

"Tora, did you fall before the birth, what happened?"

"I fell a week ago; I felt a crack near my lower area and was put on bed rest. The child was born dead."

"It looks like infection, what do you think Kagome?" Rin stared at the priestess.

"I think this is a splinter of her pelvis and it broke through the sack the child was in and killed it, the infection is probably because of the blood from the wound, the child and from the broken bone. Talia give me that bag please?" Kagome grabbed the bag and started setting out herbs.

"I want you to drink these in hot water 4 times a day. Don't move too much. Your bone and the blood in your womb are infected. You need to bathe at least twice a day to clean yourself out. There was nothing that could have saved the child, it was gone last week. All you can do is remember and let him move on." Kagome put the herbs to the side of Tora and moved on to the second child.

The child looked healthy and complete but as Kagome listened and watched she saw that it was barely breathing. Pushing air into its lungs she heard could tell that it couldn't breath properly yet. The only thing she could think of was breathing for the child until it could take in enough air on its own.

"This child cannot breathe on its own, if it keeps trying it will tire itself out and die. I need at least two people who will spend there next weeks breathing for it if it is to live. Is there anyone who can do this?" Kagome looked towards Tora waiting for an answer.

"Maybe, the younger girls, the ones who are not quite old enough to be mated? I cannot go and ask it of them though." Tora sat up straighter now that Rin was finished and even looked better.

"I can go find a couple of girls Kagome; I will be right back!" Talia ran off towards the wolves outside.

"There is strength in this child; she will be a very strong wolf one day. You must only lend her your strength for a few weeks until she can hold her own."

As they sat together, Kagome telling Tora many reassurances and telling her about the herbs they did not notice Kouga leaning against the wall. Normally men are not allowed in the Birthing Den but nobody would say a word against there leader, especially not since his woman was inside.

Kouga noted how much better Tora looked already, and his chest filled with a pride and happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. He continues to watch as two young girls come inside and Kagome tells them about how they are going to have jobs for a while. She teaches them to breathe and listen for the child, telling them what to watch out for. To Tora she told her not to feed too often so the child does not strain itself.

"Thank you Kagome." Kouga muttered the words under his breath before leaving the Birthing Den, moving over to his friends Ginta and Hakkaku to wait for Kagome to come out again.

Kagome comes back out of the Den, Rin and Talia in tow and sits down with a great heaving sigh by the fire pit. As she sits there slowly relaxing back from the adrenaline rush of coming to the den she never noticed the intense gaze of Kouga behind her. A few of the wolves came up and sat near her, comfortable in her being around after what she had done to save there family.

_'It is a warm feeling, soft and warm in my chest. Is it because of her? Is she making me feel so... happy?'_ Kouga's gaze would not waver from the back of Kagome's head, and though his friends tried to talk to him he ignored everything but her.

"Come on Kagome, we are going to bury the child; help me with Tora!" Rin pulled Kagome up and they slowly brought Tora out of the Den and into the field where they laid there dead. Stones marked each grave, and the small sized whole in the ground was where they moved to. Kouga laid the child into the grave, helping the Moru cover it up again and then handing him the burning torch to light the mourning fire. As the flames climbed high everyone sat and thought on there lost friends, comrades, family.

Tradition said that the closest family member started the howl that would guide the lost spirit to rest, and as the father Moru began the haunting call; his brethren using there voices to fill the night with the soft and cold melody.

Holding Tora around the shoulders Kagome stared into the fire, feeling connected to everything around her and shedding tears herself for the grief in the air.

When the call had come to nearly an end Kagome and Rin helped Tora and the cub back to the Birthing Den where they would stay for another few weeks.

"Kagome, what are we going to do? I don't want to walk back to the cave tonight." Rin was almost asleep on her feet and Kagome knew she could not make it back to her own bed that night.

"Let's ask Kouga is there is a place we can sleep for the night, yes?" Before she can even start searching for the Wolf Prince Shippo and Aisu come up to her and lead the two girls to a large palette of furs.

"Kouga said we can sleep here if we want. He said if there isn't enough room Kagome he will help find you another place to sleep." Shippo was already curling up on the palette, Aisu and Rin laying down and holding hands; there was plenty of room left for her. Laying there surrounded by the breathing of a hundred or more wolves and demons, Kagome thought about the day and how she might have finally found her purpose.

She could help heal anything in the valley.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Kagome and her young friends check on Tora before heading back into the cliffs. They were happy to be back home again and all of the group sat and ate a large breakfast around there newly made fire.

"Shippo, today I want you to go out to every corner of the valley and tell anything you find that I am willing to help them in there emergencies, and I will be in the large clearing in the center of the valley every 6 days with a place they can come and be safe. Can you do that for me Shippo?" Kagome gave Shippo her big pleading eyes and waited for his answer.

"Sure Kagome I can do that, I will go out after breakfast." Shippo was happy enough to help out Kagome, and felt hopeful about her idea.

Shippo was successful in spreading the words Kagome had asked of him and before the month was up a routine had settled over the friends. Just before the first day she was going out to the field, she went to visit Sango and deliver Rin back to her village.

While she enjoyed her friends company she discovered that Inuyasha had awoken and been told about all of the things that had happened, he had left shortly afterwards.

Back at her cave after the refreshing visit to Sango and Miroku Kagome, Aisu and Shippo fell into step together. Aisu became determined to learn if she has any real powers and started to train with Kirara, who was more than willing to come by more frequently since meeting her own kind again. Shippo continued to visit Totosai and study for his exams and both children go every night to listen to the history stories by the wolves fires.

The way time can pass when you have a mission or goal in life is amazing, Kagome Shippo and Aisu learned this as the weeks passed into months. They practiced in the fields, tended the gardens Kagome had made and explored the land while Kagome arranged her new medical outpost. Everyday Kouga would show up and help Kagome out in some way, spending anywhere from a few minutes to hours around Kagome and talking about anything that came to mind.

Talking was all Kagome seemed to be able to do around Kouga, he had made her feel like she could share all of her thoughts on anything she wanted to with him. While she cleaned the cave or collected herbs, watched the young demons at play or tended to her garden she was talking to Kouga.

**OKAY SO AUTHORS NOTE. (I felt bad if I posted a note and no writing.)**

**Okay so in that previous chapter I had NO idea about any of that baby stuff, but it sounded okay so I left it. TWO. here is some info about wolves for real, I will change alot of this because these wolves are demons and live much longer than other wolves, plus they have a bigger sense of family than real wolves do.**

**::wolves breed in winter for babies born in spring, or spring for summer.****one litter every year. I will make them have large litters of 4 and usual one to two pups regularly. not every year either. No need to over breed since they are a large pack and food is just right.**

**Okay kiddies. So I'm not heartless, I think Inuyasha should get over this and then find happiness. He needs someone who will except him for who he is and love him despite his faults, and will be strong enough to handle his lifestyle. I leave it up to you guys.**

**1. I could leave Inuyasha a guest character and make him a broken hearted lump for all time**

**2. I could make a new character and slowly bring the two together. (I'm watching the series now and maybe ill get inspiration or find a character to bring back from the series.)**

**3. I could send him to the future?**

**4. I could make him gay and have him date Hojo's ancestor?**

**Those are what I have thought of so far and you get to decided with your comments, though I am going to attempt to make a poll for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we doing today Kagome?" Kouga was behind her, just walking into the cave.

"Its time for another trip to the clearing; could you grab that basket there?" Two months ago Kagome would have never assumed he wanted to go with her but by now she knew he would actually disapprove of getting left behind. He wanted to help her; she just didn't know why he was so bent on helping her. The truth was he had finally come to understand how much she meant to him, how beautiful she was on the inside and how much he needed to be near her.

To Kouga she was perfect, the way she would put her hands on her hips and give him a fierce scowl full of chilly fire if he made her upset, how she tenderly cared for each person that came to her no matter what or who they were. He adored the fire of her soul, the passion to help no matter the consequences to herself; he wanted to see everything and know everything about her so he would stay for hours listening about her describe her time and her family knowing that she missed them terribly. If she had to do something he would keep an eye on her two little ones, even if she hadn't asked and he knew that if they were to come to harm it would hurt the woman deeply.

"Hey did you know that fox demons have an adoption ritual?" Kagome asked casually and Kouga felt as if she had read his mind.

"No I didn't know that Kagome. Why?" Kouga already knew why.

"I asked Shippo last night if I could adopt him for real. He has been like a sun to me since we first met and I want him to be happy. He said yes, he want to start calling me Mamma. But it's not official till his teacher comes down and binds us together. He left this morning to go and fetch her. I actually feel bad for Aisu. Its not that I don't want to see her happy but I think she would feel insulted if I asked ya know?" They were just entering the clearing as Kagome spoke.

"Let's set up right here in the middle. And Kagome, I thought you already knew; Aisu like Shippo." Kouga loved the look of shock on Kagome's face, and he loved having information she didn't.

"OH! Okay then I guess that makes sense..." Kagome had a far off look in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to make sense Kagome; if she likes him she likes him. They both deserve happiness and if it is found in each other than that's perfect. It won't be anything big for a few more years though so no need to worry or something." Kagome looked at Kouga's clear blue eyes and was happy he could tell her this news.

"I think your first patent is here Kagome." Kouga pointed to a short red haired woman limping towards them.

"Mirusiko, you're back again? Will you tell me what happened this time?" Kagome laid the lady out on a blanket and started cleaning her leg wound.

"No my lady, I am sorry for worrying you. It is my burden to bare my lady and it would only cause you harm." Mirusiko was already feeling better under Kagome's soft touch and started to nod off into sleep. When Kouga was sure her breathing was regular in her dreams he turned to Kagome with questions in his eyes.

"She has been here every week I've come down with one wound or another, and usually some that she tended to herself that I review. She will only tell me her name and nothing more. It worries me but I can't force her to talk to me about whatever she is doing that is so dangerous."

"If you want Kagome I can help her home and see if I find anything. Would that help ease your worry?" Kagome was deeply impressed by his offer, and the slow bonds of friendship that had grown the last few months tightened and solidified at his words, making Kagome happy.

"That would be wonderful Kouga, I worry about her. She is too young to have so many wounds." Kagome smiled sadly at the girl as a centipede demon came crawling into the clearing.

Another part of Kagome's practice was that she helped anything whether it is demon or human or flea. Kouga admired her strength and worried over her safety on the sidelines.

The day passed swiftly, one demon or human coming after another and Kagome tending each in turn until the clearing was bursting with her healing patients. There was an unspoken rule about fighting and not one creature offended another in any way, knowing that the priestess would be very upset. Kouga quietly followed behind the patched up Mirusiko into the forest as dusk approached, intent on cleaning Kagome's mind of its worries.

Kagome herself packed up the little remants of her supplies and hiked back up to her cave and had a peaceful dinner with Aisu before turning in for the night; exhausted by her day but happy at what she had accomplished.

Another night passed, and morning rose in the east again. The day was spent by Kagome and Aisu gathering new supplies, collecting adn cleaning the old bandages and wrapping more herbs. In all of the comotion and work Kagome only realized at the end of the day that Kouga had never shown up. She was used to his presence and his smiles, and it made her worried for him.

When he did not show for the whole of the morning the next day Kagome set off looking for him, abandoning her chores and leaving Aisu to clean the meat they had caught.

Her cave flows into a valley and across the valley is another set of cliffs, behind the cave is the dreaded grounds of feeding the birds of paradise had ruled, littered with the bones of generations of Wolf demons. After scanning the area for Kouga's essence Kagome set off towards the clearing, since that was the last place she saw him.

Following the direction he had taken when walking with Mirusiko Kagome found the light signs of his trail. They led her to the far edge of the valley, through a pass and into another lovely bowl of greenery between the cliffs. She came across a large and badly damaged glade where a battle had obviously taken place. Countinuing into the glade she found the remains of a snake demon, or something similar. She found a freshly broken path behind the head of the demon and followed it into a small dense alcove made in the trees, where the leaves partially covered a bleeding and asleep Kouga.

Rushing to his side Kagome gently wiped the leaves away, finding many gashes and cuts that mostly hadn't closed yet which worried her even more; Kouga should have healed some already, he was a full demon after all.

"Kouga, Kouga please wake up." She settled his head in her lap and stroked his messy hair out of his face.

"Ka-Kagome?" He inhaled deeply, smelling Kagome close to him and opening his blue eyes to meet her brown ones hovering over his face upside down.

"Good, you're alive. Damn I didn't bring my bag with me. I have nothing here to treat you with. How am I supposed to get you home through two valleys with you bleeding everywhere? What were you thinking?" Kagome kept rambling on and tears fell from her eyes onto his face, she never noticed the smile he had at her concern.

"Tell you later. If I can get up enough I might be able to howl out a rescue, my wolves will be around somewhere, they can help. Lift me up Kagome?" Kagome put her arms under his and pulled him up against her chest so he was nearly sitting up; the entire action caused him to groan with pain.

Filling his lungs as much as he could he let out a long tormented howl into the air, letting the note rise and rise, continuing long after he had stopped? All the energy he put into that howl left him falling back into unconsciousness,

Knowing it could take awhile before a wolf could get to them Kagome quietly covered Kouga up in the leaves again, and erected a barrier around him with her powers before trying to find a stream. Today had a little luck in it; she was wearing her priestess robes and her blue cloak because of the chill in the air and the clouds building on the horizon. She stripped of all of her clothes when she found the stream and looked at them critically, fastening her undergarments back on she pulled the light woven pants that went under the heavy over pants back on as well. She pulled the Shirt on and instead of folding it back the way she usually did she let it hang to her mid thigh, tying it tight before pulling her cloak over herself again. That left the large heavy material of her pants and she slowly shredded them into twenty or more bandages, then she tore the rest in half before soaking one half.

Even with the chill in the air Kagome walked back to her barrier and laid the wet cloth on a flat rock. Pulling all of the leaves away from Kouga again she began cleaning each cut she found before tying a red bandage around it. She started at his legs, having to remove his fur guards and set them aside to stop a gash on his leg.

Luckily for her he seemed to have no wounds below his waist wrap and she was glad she was alone because of the immense blush she felt creep over her skin at her examination of him. Ignoring the bad thoughts that came to mind over his body she slowly cleaned his very badly cut torso, rolling him onto his side to see another large gash on his back, she cleaned and dried them all before winding a long length of bandage around his whole chest.

At the last moment she had a thought in her head, and slowly she bent down to smell his blood; she had no idea why it mad her curious but before she even thought about it she licked the last inch of the gash on his back that was still leaking blood. The taste was like metal, metal and sweat and earth but it was potent and she had to concentrate hard on continuing her work. She was just finishing wrapping his hands when two wolves came snuffling up to the barrier.

"Are you friends to the Eastern and Southern Demon Wolf Packs?" Kagome stood on her side of the barrier, waiting for confirmation that these were friends.

"We are scouts for Prince Kouga. We heard a call on the wind for rescue and came." The larger wolf tried to peer through the pink shield at the voice that had asked them. Kagome had never really considered the wolves that didn't look like Kouga could speak, but on the other hand it was more of a series of growls that she could recognize there meaning more than actual words.

"I'm going to let down my barrier, I'm Kagome and Kouga is badly wounded." Her barrier dissolved back into nothing and she let the wolves approach her. They sniffed at her in surprise, whining at her smell and taking in the blood that stained the entire front of her shirt and arms but also her lips. Not knowing what to say about it they moved forward to there Prince and leader. She had nearly wrapped him up completely in red like a giant present but most of his bleeding had ceased for now because of it. His armor and furs were piled neatly to the side with the last of the cloth and her cloak.

"We have to get him back to the den quickly; he really needs real help instead of water and bandages. I'm afraid if we move him too much though that he will bleed more. What do you suggest?" Kagome knelt next to him, stroking his hand in hers.

"If you can help us move him sister than we can put him on my back, you can ride on Linu and we will reach the den soon enough he could still be saved." Kagome moved aside while the large male wolf lay down next to Kouga, his head pointed at the Princes feet. Kagome reached under Kouga's torso, hauling his heavy weight up against hers before leaning his chest against the wolfs back; Linu bit his bandaged leg and pulled it over her mates back so Kouga looked as if her was sitting on the wolf. Kagome grabbed the last of the cloth and tied Kouga to the wolf with his permission before putting her cloak over his back to keep the oncoming rain from making him ill as well. Jumping onto Linu's back with Kouga's armor in hand they set off running through the trees.

They caused quite the commotion coming into the immediate area of the den; anything with a nose came to find out why there Prince was soaked in blood. Ignoring all of the questions Kagome slid off of Linu's back and started shoving and yelling at anyone who came to close to the large wolf who she still did not have a name for. Ginta came from the crowd and recognizing Kagome he started giving orders for everyone to clear the way. Thankful for the help Kagome walked beside Ginta into the main cave all the way to the back where Kouga usually slept.

"Ginta. Kouga has been badly wounded, I found him in the next valley and all I could do was bandaging him up. I need a wolf to go and get my medical supplies and my friend Aisu from my cave. I need to clean his wounds." Kagome helped ease Kouga onto his furs before turning to stare at Ginta who still hadn't moved.

"NOW Ginta!" It was like a shock to his system, Ginta jumped at the power in her words and felt compelled to do as she asked, looking back at her as he left he wondered how it had happened.

"I need fire, it had started raining on the way and Kouga is cold and a little wet. He will need a clean wrap also." Kagome spoke to no one unparticular but anyone close by went to work on what she had asked of them, willing or not.

It was twenty more minutes before Ginta flew back into the room panting from his run, shaking off water and setting a large basket down next to Kagome. Aisu followed behind him a minute or so later, also wet. The basket was covered with a skin to keep it dry and Kagome moved everything in it around before pulling out a stone bowl and a pestle.

"I need hot water, Aisu could you boil some? And did you bring extra bandages?" Aisu was already getting really good at being Kagome's assistant and loved to learn anything she could already almost able to have a full conversation speaking aloud; she had brought everything needed.

Kagome ground herbs and fermented juices into the bowl before adding small amounts of water turning the whole thing into a creamy salve. Unwinding each bandage from the arms down Aisu and her worked the salve into the cuts and re wrapped clean white bandages around him. The large gashes on both his chest and backs were trickier, she tried to just leave the bandage on it but it bled too quickly and she pulled out the lightest thread she could find and a curved needle.

"What are you going to do sister?" Ginta watched everything with rapt attention.

"I'm going to stitch this wound and the other ones on chest. Aisu, give me that small jar at the bottom and the bottle there." Kagome had sake in one bottle, very very strong stuff and she cleaned the needle and thread with it. In the jar was a creamy mixture that dulled nerves in areas, like anesthesia. She rubbed a small bit on the outsides of his cuts and slowly wove the thread through his skin in a neat line, knotting it off and adding the cleansing salve. The chest required more time but she had a steady hand after so many other wounds she had dealt with in this time and they were re bandaging his torso in less that an hour.

"That's all I can do. Until he wakes up and I can give him herbs to keep infection away." With the stress of making sure he would be okay finally leaving her system she started to shiver.

"SISTER! You have been soaked to the bone this whole time. Why didn't you tell us?" Ginta was worried about her, and knew that even in Kouga's condition he would turn him inside out if Kagome fell ill on his watch.

"I hadddnt evvvennn nnoticeddd." Kagome's lips were blue and as they watched her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed next to Kouga in his bloody furs.

"Oh no. Kouga's gonna kill us. We have to get her dry and warm fast. Little girl, I'm going to go find them both clean furs and wrappings, can you get her clothed again while I work on Kouga?" Ginta stared at the little expressionless girl.

"Not alone."

"I'll get you some help then." Ginta hurried out and started finding more furs for them to get warm under and to replace the bloody one around and under Kouga, he lucked out and found an old fur and hide dress for Kagome that looked the right size.

"What are you doing Ginta?" Linu was standing near him.

"Sister is wet to the bone and I needed to find her clothes. Cant have her getting sick on us now can we?" He grinned at Linu while she just glared back at him.

"You aren't planning on taking a look at her are you? You'd have to change her clothes." Ginta bared his teeth and grimaced at the same time.

"No, I was going to find help for the cat demon of sisters. She said she couldn't do it alone." At his words Linu turned and growled at the wolves in Den, getting the attention of every female inside.

"Sister Kagome needs our help ladies; she has taken great care of Kouga but at her own expense." Two females closest to Linu stood and walked to the back of the Den before Ginta blinked.

"They will help her. Something is different though Ginta, she is different. No one can tell what it is yet but we are worried for her." Linu went and lay next to her mate, letting Ginta walk back to Kouga's bed.

"Here is a dress for sister, and you can use this to dry her off. I'll wait on the other side till you're done before helping Kouga." He stepped behind the curtain that hid Kouga's quarters while the two wolf females and Aisu worked to remove the wet and bloody remains of Kagome's clothes. Aisu knew that Kagome did not like her priestess clothing and told the wolves they could shred them making it easier. Her bra was not bloody and they worked with each other to figure out how to remove it without tearing it but her underwear were ruined. Moving the shredded clothed aside they rubbed there hands along Kagome's appendages to warm her up while Aisu dried off the water. Aisu then lifted Kagome's arms while the white haired older she wolf supported her torso and the younger she wolf slid the dress on; Aisu and the white haired one each holding Kagome's hips up so the dress could be slid all the way down.

Despite the circumstances in getting her into the dress they all halted they're work as they admired the snug and beautiful fit of the soft dress.

"My name is Aisu, thank you for helping, the other wolf can come and help Kouga now, and I will stay here and dry her hair." Aisu smiled at the wolves

"You're a cat demon? You are very kind to sister. My name is Uagi and this is my daughter Usani. We have food if you would like some, and you can stay in our circle tonight if you wish. Usani will find you when sleep is descending." Uagi and Usani left the confines of there leaders quarters, after a nod of accent from the cat demon and carrying the bloody bandages and clothes to the fire.

Ginta quickly re wrapped Kouga's waist cloth and then rolled him to the side to remove the bloody fur with a clean one, handing it to another wolf to set out for cleaning. Finally he laid the fur over the two of the sleeping figures, happy at the scene they made.

"Kagome had a blue cloak on, what happened to it?" Aisu looked up just as Ginta was leaving.

"I don't know, I'll ask though. Is it special?" Ginta saw the girl nod before he went off in search of the cloak, finding it and having it cleaned as well before giving the order for diner and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Though the wolves did not know what was wrong with Kagome they did know that she was sick. She stayed asleep next to Kouga for nearly two days, nothing could wake her and she trembled and shook most of the time.

Ginta helped move her away from Kouga and then had the wolves curl around her to warm her up. It was the morning of the second day, wolves all around Kagome that

Kouga awoke to a tail hitting him in the face. As soon as he recognized what it was he growled ferociously at the offending tail and the wolf it belonged to immediately moved away. Kouga tried to sit up to only feel a burn up and down his entire body, groaning out in pain Ginta rushed to his side.

"Hey there Kouga, you're awake! Do you remember what happened to you?" Ginta wanted to help Kouga sit up but knew he could not touch him until he ordered it.

"Of course I remember. I went to track that human that Kagome was worried about only to find her the slave of a stupid Snake half demon who had too much power for his own good. I killed him but he tore me up pretty bad in the process. Kagome found me the next day still bleeding and I called for help before passing out. Help me sit up man." Kouga offered his arm to Ginta who grabbed hold and pulled him to sitting position.

"Damn I look terrible. How long has it been? Wait, where is Kagome is she okay?" Kouga looked around him but saw no trace of her, though he smelled her scent close by.

"You have been here for a day and a half unconscious. Kagome, Katchi and Linu brought you back during the afternoon in a rainstorm. Kagome spent a couple of hours fixing you up and re doing your bandages. But she had been in that rain and never changed or got dry so by the time she was finished she had started shaking and turning blue boss. She passed out immediately and hasn't woken up since. The wolves are trying to keep her warm cause she keeps shivering." Ginta waited for the oncoming yelling and death sentence for not taking better care of Kagome but it never came.

Kouga was looking at his bandages and pulling a few off to see how he was healing and only looked up when Ginta told him Kagome was ill.

"Kagome, I bet she didn't say a word about her own discomfort at all did she? Send someone to watch over Aisu and Shippo when he returns; they might require help getting meat. Is that Kagome under that pile of fat over there?" Kouga looked at the mound of wolves a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, she keeps shivering boss. We don't know what's wrong with her at all."

"Get those mutts off of her and bring her here. Also go and get her friend Aisu." Kouga scooted back to lean against the wall and watched his friend move the wolves off of Kagome.

Despite how pale she seemed Kouga had to suck in a breath at how lovely she was, lying on a fur with a tight long dress on that hugged every curve.

"Why is she in that?"

"She bloodied up her clothes treating you boss. We had to put her in something, is it bad? I can find her something else boss if you want." Ginta pulled the fur Kagome was on over to rest next to Kouga's before looking back up.

"No its great Ginta, thanks. Now go do as I said."

Ginta ran off while Kouga pressed his hand to Kagome's forehead, cool and maybe a little damp. Since he knew he could do nothing for her but wait Kouga continued unwrapping his bandages and stared intently at the wonderful woman lying next to him.

Almost every injury was healed except the large gashes on his back and chest. He closely admired the neat stitches running the length of his chest from right shoulder to lowed left abdomen and the other smaller lines of thread that showed him his worst injuries. A noise from his elbow made him look down to see Kagome moving her head slightly back and forth, some kind of pain disturbed her sleep. He gently brought her to him, lifting her so that her head lay on his shoulder and he stroked her hair while rubbing circles on her neck, calming her movements.

Aisu found the two in the same position when she arrived, both asleep.

"Lord Kouga!" She snapped her clawed fingers in front of his face, making sure his eyes snapped open before leaning back.

"Aisu, you're here. Kagome is ill in some way and I hoped you had learned enough to recognize the symptoms." Aisu leaned forward, poking and moving Kagome's head and eyes before listening to her chest.

"I can't tell what's wrong. You need the old priestess from the village over the mountain; Kaede. I will return with her before dark, do not move Kagome too much and try to put water in her." Kouga nodded, remembering the old hag.

"And Kouga, if she gets worse, does not survive or is hurt in any way I will kill you myself, and many will help me." With her threat hanging in the air she left the den, allowing Kouga to fall back asleep with Kagome in his arms not worried about her dying at all; he had a back up plan.

Waiting was all he could do, wait on food, and wait to get up, wait for the priestess, and wait for Kagome to get better. Just as promised though; Aisu returned causing uproar when Kirara dove through the waterfall with both on her back.

"Where is young Kagome then? Ye can't see a thing in the cave." Following Aisu's white robe Kaede found a lit palate with Kouga and Kagome upon it.

"I heard she was ill. What has befallen Kagome then? Ye shall tell me whilst I examine her." Kaede pulled Kagome out of Kouga's arms while he told her of the wounds he had received and her care of him, and the resulting symptoms.

Kaede felt her face and checked her heart and lungs, sensing her soul. What she found in the child was disturbing.

"Can ye order your wolves away, out of the range of our voices? Ye must be the only one told." Kouga growled out a long sharp note and every wolf in the den left through the waterfall.

"What is it priestess?"

"Kagome suffers from three things. One is the sick from being cold; another is the weight of stress and exhaustion that crashed upon her when she finished taking care of ye. The last is poison."

"Poison? I would have smelt poison or infection Kaede. What do you mean?" Kouga had already guessed the first two but sniffed at Kagome, sure that the old woman was wrong.

"Somehow Kagome has tasted your blood wolf. It is in her system even now, trying to change her. To her mortal body with out enough energy to control the bloods effects she is perishing. We cannot remove the blood; it has already spread and has affected her in ways unknown. Nor will I allow ye to give her your own energy wolf, not without her consent and knowledge of her actions. I know not what can be done for her now." Kouga growled low in his throat at the woman, hating her words.

"I could give her just a little, just enough to re awaken her own powers, they will give her energy."

"Ney. I know of mating wolf; she would be tied to you forever, whether ye forced yourself upon the child or not she would never be free to find her own love. The blood in her system might have already caused too much damage. Does she yet smell of ye at all wolf?" Kouga sniffed and shook his head, she still smelt of Kagome. He was very upset now, trying to figure out how to save her.

"Is it possible she could wake on her own? Or maybe we could trigger her powers another way, stage a danger where her senses would kick in and save her instinctually?" Kouga knew before the old woman shook her head that he was grasping at straws.

"If she cannot pull out of her own sleep before the sun falls today she will stay in this state till death, which is not far off I am afraid." Kaede stood, walking out of the den and leaving a mourning wolf behind her. Kouga knew he couldn't let her die, no matter what the priestess said and he would push his energy into her if he had too, but he would wait until just before sunset.

Curling back around Kagome in the furs of his bed he placed his nose to her hair and held her tight, whimpering his distress into her ear before drifting off to sleep. If she did not wake, this was his last chance to be close to her.

Kagome was lost in her own dreams. She had no idea how long she was in this dream land, wandering through the forests of Japan searching for lost friends and fighting enemy after enemy. She could tell she was getting weaker, she knew that there was nothing she could do about her body slowly dying while she fought feebly to regain control.

All of her energy had been spent tracking and caring for Kouga, and she could not regret it. She knew inside her safe warm mind that he would care for Shippo and Aisu if she were to fail, and that he would keep every promise he had made to her. In her heart she made peace with herself, expecting the end at any moment as even the light of her own mind grew weaker. She admitted that she could never really deserve the love Kouga gave her, his friendship and courage and his wanting to listen to her. She admitted that it was love that he felt, and she cared for him deeply also; she was just afraid. Afraid of not being worthy, of holding him up with her weak human nature, of turning his tribes against him or purifying him by accident, of losing him as soon as she had a hold. She imagined his strong arms wrapped around her waist, one hand gently pushing the cloth covering her chest away, she imagined his hot breath against her cool skin as he bent down to bury his face in the exposed skin there.

That was what she thought she imagined before the pain came. Sharp and swift she felt his fangs sink into the soft flesh between her mounds, and the energy began flowing into her.

She could feel every single nerve awakening from the black they had sank into as she died. The demonic energy collided with her powers, forcing them into submitting in there weak state despite how hard they fought. As her mind lit up once again and she fluttered her eyes open to find the pain she felt Kouga withdraw his fangs, cutting the energy off as it healed her and gently brought her dress up again.

"I am sorry, Kagome." His voice was a sigh as she fell back into the world of dreams, knowing that she would awake again.

Dark had come upon him and he told his people to leave again, knowing they might hate him for what he was going to do. He slowly lifted Kagome off of the bed, putting one of his arms behind her to hold her up. He had been raised with the knowledge of what he was about to do, all of the customs and instincts of his heritage; he now ignored all of them.

As softly as he could he pulled the arm down on her dress, freeing her chest from the furs and leather. He knew that at any other time the sight of her exposed chest would awaken a beast within him, but his grief at what he would do to her crushed anything like it down into nothing. He chose the place, the exposed area just below and between her breast, leaning in and breathing her scent in he pressed his lips to the spot. An exhale; before he sank his fangs into the soft skin below her bones, feeling her blood flow through his throat; his only thought to push as much energy into her as he could.

He could feel her weak powers respond to the intrusion, and he pushed them aside, letting the energy that kept him alive flow and heal her. A shudder ran through her body and he heard her breath increase, her heart picking up from the sad pace it had been in. Not wanting to hurt her more than he had Kouga removed his fangs; he did not seal the wound, trying to mark her as little as possible with what he had done he pressed cloth to the area before pulling her dress back up to cover her exposed flesh.

"I am sorry, Kagome." He whispered to her, seeing her eyes flit open for a second before he settled her back onto the furs, knowing she would live.

The dreams did not last long enough; she was safe in them from the changes overcoming her own body. The pain and numbness was remarkable, trading places as they wracked through her body doing any number of things. When the pain slowed, fading away her body relaxed against the fur of a palate. She opened her eyes again, looking around before moving her head. To her left a few feet away she saw Kouga, staring at her intensely. The way his eyes looked deep into her made her think of hundreds of things she usually never considered and it was those thoughts that made a horror and anger filled growl rip through her throat.

Sitting up abruptly she moved her hand to her mouth, terrified of the sound.

"What happened? Why am I doing that Kouga; explain!" Her anger boiled into her from a vast pit of roiling emotions deep inside.

"You saved my life, remember? But you did not care for yourself and illness grabbed you. Stress and exhaustion, cold and hunger brought you into a sleep. What kept you there was blood, my blood which had found its way into your body. I don't know how..." Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the memory of what she had done, and she listened with dread to his next sentences.

"Kaede came and tried to save you, you had already slept for almost two days and you were just getting colder no matter what we did. She felt the blood and told me what she could. She forbade me from saving you; I ignored her." A pause as Kouga breathed and looked down from her eyes, ashamed of doing this to her.

"You needed energy, and there was no way to give you any that Kaede knew of. I had a way; I could bite you, marking you and letting my energy revive you. I did so five days ago. I sank my fangs into your soft flesh and pushed my demonic energy through the wound, healing and cursing you Kagome. I am more sorry than I can ever say." Kagome saw the tears in his eyes as he painted the picture before her of his actions, trying to make them as bad as he could and succeeding.

"Cursing me?" Kagome had an idea what he meant, and feared it.

"I marked you Kagome. I gave you my life energy and cursed you. To any who come near you they will feel that energy that mark, smell the wolf on you and will believe you mated. They will see you as my mate from now until you die. Nothing will change a demons sense of this. I have cursed you to a life without the ability to find your own love, not even a mortal's love will you find; you will live much longer than any mortal can. To save your life I stole your life, there is no excuse. I could not let you die and especially not because of me." Kagome felt the weight of his every word like a stone on her heart.

The sob that came from her was the very essence of her fate.

Any feelings she had towards him shattered, the broken shards cutting her as she looked at him. Kouga repeated his apology one last time before standing.

"I will leave you now, I know you hate me and will always hate me. If there is ever anything you need, or want I will do my very best to help, I can never give you anything that will ease this curse I know, but I am here should you need it. I will tell my tribe to steer clear of you and out of your way, though by nature they will always be close to protect you. Goodbye Kagome." Kouga left, walking slowly away from the scent of salty tears and the sounds of broken sobs. She watched him leave, a coldness growing inside her even as she saw the still red and stitched gash on his back that slowly bled out.

Kouga had every wolf leave the area, sending them off to hunt for food so that Kagome could leave in peace. He left Ginta and Linu at the entrance as sentries, bearing under there disappointed gazes. Everyone knew what he had done, though they all were angry at him for it they knew why he had and not one of them hated that he had. Kagome had healed there Prince time and time again, had saved pups, fought and protected them; and even if she would now hate them they loved her. He went to a smaller cave above beside the waterfall, lying upon the bed there on his stomach knowing he would have to take more time to heal.

Kagome arose from the bed she was on, just noticing the dress she wore as she stood. Even in her state of emotional turmoil she admired the dress, loving the way it felt on her skin. She carefully walked out side, her body sore and protesting from everything it had gone through.

She saw Ginta hiding in the rocks and ignored him, she could not ignore Linu who stood and gave her a nudge in the hand before walking off again. Kagome did not know what to think about that, she had too much in her head already. Walking stiffly she made her way to her cave, taking hours on the journey which was usually only twenty or so minutes.

No one was inside, the cave was devoid of her friends, lonely with just there things. At least she knew they hadn't left her, as all of Shippo and Aisu's possessions were still present. Though all she wanted was to lie in her bed, Shippo in her arms and cry her self to sleep Kagome knew she needed food and made herself a hearty and meaty meal, drinking and eating till she thought she might puke to help regain her strength.

It did not go unnoticed her more pronounced taste for less cooked meat, and more of it than usual.

Kagome laid down flat on her back, spreading her arms and legs out and relaxing as best she could, crying silent tears that the life that she felt was ripped out from under her.


	11. Chapter 11

She stubbornly scrubbed at the spot on her chest where Kouga's teeth had pierced her skin. After waking up from her sleep that morning she had resolved herself to try anything she could to be rid of both the mark and the power behind it. In the hot spring below her cave she used every herb and soap and oil she could find, scrubbing until her skin felt raw and still the mark persisted. Drying off Kagome sat and meditated on a rock, focusing her powers and linking with the world around her; her goal was to infuse enough holy power into her body to drive off the clingy demonic energy. The power Kouga had filled her with would not let go, she could feel it merging with her own powers, adapting with her energy.

Kagome spent most of the day in this way, alternating meditating and scrubbing in the spring until finally as hunger clawed at the wall of her stomach she relented. The hike back to her cave should have been difficult since she had been sick and because of the many times she had let herself become relaxes in the waters; but the energy in her helped her along, pushing her up the cliff faster than usual.

Kagome knew about the energy helping her, she understood that it was changing more than just her stamina and it made her think of Kouga. Thoughts of the wolf had plagued her through out the day, of the fuzzy memory of his lips on her chest, of the strong arms that held her so reassuringly. She continues to recall there conversations, the way his smile made her feel better and his presence made her feel safe. Every time an image of Kouga entered her mind or her thoughts strayed to memories of him she would try as hard as she could to focus on something else entirely. She would try and be angry at him and hurt by what he had done to her, her life and her future to be spent alone forever.

In the cave she let her mind wander, sifting through the pleasant memories of Kouga to find something about him she really didn't like; the only thing she could find was his old habit of claiming her and starting fights with Inuyasha. That wasn't the Kouga she knew no though, he cared about his pack and he honored his agreements with the humans, he no longer ate humans and instead he worried over cubs without parents.

Every thought brought a clearer picture of Kouga to her mind until she saw him sitting in a cave watching the waterfall that hid the den and all of his brethren going about there business below him. She had never seen him so sad before, and she could almost taste the bitter sorrow and knew it was because of what he had done to her. Kagome could not explain what she could see in her head, or what she felt but she instinctually understood what it really was; it was the bond they had, his energy and blood within her letting her see what any real mate might want to see. Seeing the dejected look on his face did nothing to raise the anger she wanted, it only made her pity him.

As the sun slowly sank in the sky her thoughts pulled her away from the image of Kouga, as she wondered where Aisu and Shippo were. She knew that Shippo had left nearly a week ago to meet his master, but she had thought he would have been back by now and she had no idea where Aisu could have gotten off to.

She knew that there were at least a few wolves circling her territory, ready to help if she needed them and she decided in the morning to send one off to find Aisu, and another to locate Shippo.

Kagome lay back onto her bed, tired from the work she had given herself and the emotional turmoil she was going through; the full and warm belly from her large dinner did nothing to help her intentions of staying awake longer.

Even as she acknowledged the exhaustion creeping up on her she could not find sleep.

After a few minutes she realized that she could here bugs, not regular cicadas or crickets but the soft steps of ants and other land loving bugs crawling through the grass outside her cave. She had never heard them before, and marveled at the way every step seemed to have purpose. Opening her eyes she also noticed that the cave was not dark, it should have been with the fire out and the sky covered in clouds but she could see everything around her in a new variety of colors. Smells came to her as well; the smell of the coals and ashes, of her mattress and the blood of Inuyasha that still lingered on the floor. Metal, straw, foods, herbs, sweat and damp; each of them was strong and fresh in her nose and her mind struggled to come up with the names for each of them.

Kagome listened, looked and smelt everything around her cave, detecting odd scents here and there that reminded her of her friends, Shippo, Aisu, Kirara, Miroku, Khohaku and an irresistible scent that she knew was all Kouga. After what seemed like hours working on figuring out everything about her dark cave with the new senses she fell quietly into slumber, her mind overworked.

The sun had not graced the horizon when she stretched out on her bed, eyes open and feeling completely rejuvenated. Kagome could feel the chill of pre dawn, and the way everything felt darker as the sun slowly brightened the far off sky.

'It's the blood and energy; it's changed me. I have better smell, sight, hearing and I need less sleep. Physically I can climb faster and I didn't trip at all yesterday. What else has it done to me?' These thoughts swept through Kagome's mind as she stood and prepared herself for the day.

Armed with an empty basket and an extra bag of food and water Kagome made her way out of the cave, using the extra accessibility her pants gave her to use the harder path through the gravel and trees; testing her new powers.

Kagome found the borders of the area Shippo and herself marked out, and slowly she walked the length of the boundary, searching for one of the wolves. It was in moments like these that Kagome wished she wasn't quite so oblivious to Aura's. She had never excelled at locating a person by the feel of them; it was sheer luck that she had instinct enough not to get killed on multiple occasions.

As she re broke the path a wolf stepped out and into her way. The wolf was large, and had more grey than brown in its fur.

_'Can you understand me Mistress Kagome?'_ The voice was soft and deep, a baritone that flowed through her senses. Though it wasn't quite like hearing in her mind, or with her ears she did understand him.

"I can. Please do not call me Mistress; my name is only Kagome. What is your name?"

_'Boril, Mistress Kagome. I cannot head your request, I understand what has happened to you and Master Kouga, and though you are not together you hold us in your power and we hold you in our hearts. Is there anything we can do for you Mistress Kagome?'_ Respect, Kagome felt respect from and for the wolf in front of her.

"There is Boril; I have two companions that live with me in the cave, my son Shippo a Kitsune and a cat demon Aisu. I know that they have not been to the cave in nearly a week and I was hoping you or a friend of yours could help track them down for me." Boril dipped his head to her, acknowledging that he understood.

"Also, could you please bring Ginta or Linu to me? I am going through changes and I need to understand them better. Please Boril?"

_'Yes Mistress Kagome. My brother and I shall search for your friends after I give your message to Ginta or Linu. Be safe Mistress.'_ Boril walked back through the hedge the way he came; she knew he would race back once the space was clear enough.

Kagome ran back up to her garden, reveling in the feeling of air in her face and the burn as she pumped her body to go faster. She hardly noticed the branches and roots that she jumped and ducked, nor how fast and gracefully was she really going. Never had Kagome loved to run before, but in the changes she realized how fun and free it really was; when you weren't running from something bad that is.

For nearly an hour Kagome picked, plucked, trimmed and bundled herbs into her basket, leaving fresh rows of new plants and pulling any weed that didn't belong; it was there that both Ginta and Linu found her, humming to herself.

"Hey sis! Boril came by in a huff saying you wanted to see us, what's up? Ginta plopped down next to her on the ground, secretly pleased that she looked much better than the day before.

"Hello Ginta, Linu. I did see Boril, I asked him to find Shippo and Aisu for me after he came to see if one of you was free for a little while. I hope he didn't disturb you?" Kagome smiled up at her friends, even sitting down Ginta was taller then she was.

"Course not sis, we love hanging out with you, all of us do. You wouldn't believe how many times Kouga has been chewed out today and yesterday, everyone is mad and happy with him at the same time. Not one of us wanted you to die sis, you're our sis. You look better though, not so ready to jump off a cliff or something ya know?" Ginta babbled on, never noticing the brief flinch at Kouga's name, or the water that shone in love when Kagome heard about her defense, or the confusion that swept through her at the description her gave.

"The kids got him the worst ya know? Man when they attack together there fierce. Every parent was needed to wrangle them down. They miss you, I was thinking on maybe a field trip or something; bring by to see that you're okay. You are okay right?" Finally he stopped talking, to look at Kagome.

"I'm not perfect, or wonderful, and I am not ready to forgive him but I'm not angry anymore. There really isn't anything I can do about it now except move forward, hope for the best. What I really am is confused; I guess his energy or the blood is changing me or something, my senses are going haywire and there are other things too like energy and sleep. I asked you here to help explain them to me." Kagome gave the two wolves pleading eyes.

"Of course Kagome. The energy would improve your healing; it might make you need less sleep... Did you say blood?" Linu growled out sharply those last words, a look in her eye.

"Blood? Why would Kagome say blood Linu? He bit her remember, his energy went in and her blood came out, not the other way around." Ginta was smug in his knowledge, until Kagome squeaked.

"Well that's very true and all but..." Kagome froze under there now riveted stares.

"Kagome, did anything happen where his blood passed into you?" Kagome nodded, bristling under Linu's penetrating gaze.

"Damn. That changed a lot! Nobody told us that, what do you think would happen Linu?" Linu looked up at Ginta, a glint in her overly expressive eyes.

"Kagome, tell us what you have noticed change."

"My nose is better, a lot better, I can see farther and in the dark, I could hear bugs outside my cave last night. I worked hard all day yesterday and stayed up late but I awoke just before dawn feeling rested. My meat was less cooked last night as well. The only other thing was that run."

"No, you also spoke to Boril. That is also a change Kagome."

"What do you mean? I talk to you Linu, how is it any different?"

"There are three races of wolves in our tribes. The full demon wolf, the wolf, and the shape changers. I am a full demon wolf, Kouga or Ginta are shape changers and Boril is a wolf. Naturally you can speak to me or Ginta. Most cannot converse with Boril or those like him though, they do not speak. You heard him in your mind, and understood his movements. You interpreted eye twitches, head gestures, growls. That is a change and that is how we are different." Linu told the woman.

"Now Linu you left out the actual difference. Ya you told her the species but nothing more. See Kagome regular wolves don't usually live in great packs, or speak. The regular wolf has a curse on its head from ancient times; it suffers short memory and only relies on instinct. If Boril and the others were not around us they would suffer the same, they would keep to packs of a mating pair and there latest litter, sometimes with an extra adult and they would be scared and vastly stupid compared to us. The energy we have is so much that it extends to our brethren and they live longer, trust more, and can remember and speak and think. On the other hand full demons like us are naturally like this, and we won't revert back to that state. Though we claim to be wolf demons, there are those who think we are different all together." Gintu's voice had become deeper as he spoke of his history.

"If we must speak like that then tell her the rest. I will always look like this; I will stay in my natural shape. Ginta will always look like he does now though his species is more than mine. Though each and every one of those who look like Ginta have the potential to change they cannot. Only elders or tribe leaders can. Once a tribe gives its blood to the leader than the leader is filled with the power of the family, and can attain a giant form of its soul. Kouga, if he needs to can grow in proportion changing into a very large and beautiful wolf capable of destroying all in his path. As he gets older he will be able to do so without our blood, if he should step down as pack leader." Kagome thought over Linu and Ginta's words, wondering why she had never seen Kouga change before.

"Well, the other changes you might have are strength, you might like the moon a bit more than normal, singing; you will want to voice all of your emotions, emotional stability could be a problem. Those are from the wolf demonic energy. I can only guess at the blood though. Linu?"

"What about the link?" Kagome asked.

"Link?"

"Yes, the pictures and the feelings; I can see Kouga, and I know he hurts. What about that?"

Linu raised top muzzle in a grimace. "That must be from the blood, it is not normal at all. The other thing I'm worried about is power; as pack leader Kouga can make us do as he say, though he doesn't usually. With our blood in his he has control, and if you have his blood in you it might be the same. You couldn't control Kouga, as he couldn't control you but for us..." Ginta thought about that day she had come to heal Kouga from the rain, the tingle in his spine.

"Kagome, did you get his blood before you healed him in the den?" Ginta asked the woman before him.

"Yes, it was the same day, back in the woods." Kagome blushed at the memory and the wolves ignored it though it made them curious.

"Give one of us an order, something we have to physically do, and put all the power you can behind it okay?" Ginta braced himself, just in case.

Smiling, Kagome thought of a very suitable word.

"Sit Linu!" Kagome did not believe them and did not waste a drop of power on the experiment; but before her eyes Linu collapsed onto her belly, legs outwards at the sheer force behind it.

"Oh Linu I'm so so so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't think it would work..." Kagome fluttered her hands about knowing instinctively that Linu would not want her help.

"Kagome, if you didn't think it would work, did you put power behind it?" Ginta worriedly looked at the chagrined female, and waited for Linu to get back up.

"No, should I try again with power?"

"NO, No that's fine Kagome. Let's not put a crater in the garden. How are you Linu?" Ginta was frantic about this new discovery.

"I'm fine Ginta; nothing broken. Kagome, why don't you ask us if you require something, let's not let everyone know just yet? I worry what the elders might do is they found out. Do you want us to tell Kouga?" Linu saw that girl flinch at the name.

"No, I will tell him when I fully understand it myself. Thank you both for helping me. You have answered many questions I've had and I think I can understand it all better now. Will you visit me again though? I like to have company and I like the idea of seeing the kids. If you guys need me, just come on up and I will do what I can. Thank you." Kagome smiled at the pair, seeing there smiles in return.

"Course we will sis! And don't worry, your not gonna grow fuzzy ears or a tail any time soon, that's for mangy half breed dogs." Ginta thought he was making a terribly clever joke, and Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

After laughing and another few words spoken between the group Ginta got up to leave, Linu gave him a shake of the tail so he would leave without her.

"What is it Linu?" Kagome wondered what the wolf wanted to speak to her about.

"There is something you must be warned about, and as Ginta has never been mated before he has no idea about it. Should a mated pair be separated before they're bond is fully completed there minds will keep them in each others thoughts." Kagome blushed at the thought of being 'fully completed' with Kouga but stared up at Linu in confusion.

"What do you mean Linu?"

"First you will think of Kouga, then you will think of his body, before too long feelings you might have kept locked up will tear at your control. For a wolf they will seek out there mate at almost any cost to reach fulfillment, being able to sense them wherever they are. Do you understand Kagome?" The deep red of Kagome's face was all Linu needed to realize that Kagome did understand.

"Oh. So maybe I should stay away from him for awhile huh?" Kagome's voice was squeaking terribly, and she understood every word Linu spoke perfectly.

"Yes, though it will only get harder. I have no advice for how you might be able to fix it. Also, there is a way to be free of his mark and its effects. But it is worse than what you have already. If a stronger demon wants you, he can break the bond and mark you as his own. But Prince Kouga is one of the strongest demons in the land to this day; most of the elders are weaker than him. And most demons powerful enough would either eat you, or tear you to pieces in your bed. Only one demon in the land is capable and safe, and the mighty Seshomaru would never bed a human. I urge you to forget, forget than this is painful and live your life as best you can. Maybe one day you and Kouga can be friends again." Linu rose and ran off down the hill.

Sighing Kagome jogged back up to her cave, prepared to wait out the next few days for Shippo and Aisu.

**/AUTHORS NOTE. /READ READ READ/**

Alrighty Kiddies.

Here is my dilemma. I've read the site rules and guidelines and I am a great big scaredy cat. It tells you that the rated M is just there for kicks basically. It warns AGAINST explicit descriptions. Now I do have Lemony goodness planed for this fic but it is a constant war with myself on weather or not I will post them. I have a fear of getting my account deleted even though I've seen PLENTY of Lemons on here before. On the other hand I don't want to post on because 1 I don't like there layout and 2 I don't want to deprive any person who also does not want to bother with them of the lemons I want to provide. I don't know what to do on this front. If you have something to say about this you can PM me or post a review.

Also, did you catch that part about Seshomaru being able to break the bond? NO it is not a spoiler. This is all Kouga/Kagome. But I've been reading a lot of Sesh/Kags fics and... Wow. There is the faint chance that I might touch into that couple after this one, if it works out. It will be a spin off of a spin off. Maybe Kagome will run off looking for him, or he will find her, be disgusted and she will tell him what's going on. However it goes is if goes it will be yummy.

Now I'm going to thank the people who have left me the 11 reviews; though its not 11 people its more like 8. I'm sorely disappointed. I've been reading and reviewing every fic I see on here, weather its one word or paragraphs, a good fic or a crappy one. I know single chaps with 30 reviews. I'm sad but I won't stop writing because of it. I won't hold out on those of you who actually care, just cause I have that power, its abuse.


	12. Chapter 12

_'The cold night air swept over me, I felt my arms turn to gooseflesh and searched for the blankets. Rolling onto my side I felt warmth, hot and inviting. Feeling with my hands I stroked the hard plains of his chest, noting every curve and dip of the defined muscles; as my hands worked there way over the smooth warm skin I felt a throaty chuckle vibrate through him._

_"Love, you really shouldn't do that..." His voice was low and deep, the sound of it sending weak shivers up my spine._

_"I want to, and you said I could have anything I want; remember?" It wasn't really a question, I knew he wouldn't answer even as I scooted up onto his chest, draping my cold skin over his warmth till I could reach my goal; his lips._

_Those beautiful full lips met mine in my quest, moving in patterns I could never fathom sliding his tongue, along my own lips; asking for entrance which I gave willingly. Our tongues danced and fought; no matter how many times we have done this already I still explored every inch of his mouth, my want for him growing. A rumbling growl rolled through his chest, vibrating under me in his appreciation. His hands came at me, rubbing up and down my arms, grabbing my wrists and rolling us both over until his heat covered me completely, his body pressing me into the fur at our backs. _

_Hands roamed, heat built, our bodies pressed and rubbed with delicious friction._

_Touch._

_Heat._

_Calloused hands sending sensation through me as they felt at my soft flesh._

_Shivers up my spine, my hands clutched in his hair, moans escaping my trembling lips at the feel of it all._

_Growls, groans, moans, mewls, panting and kisses filled with promise stole my senses away._

_"Kagome, aren't you tired? I thought you wanted to sleep?" His tone was playful, but his own need could be felt between us; making his words meaningless._

_"Oh but I'm already asleep. This is all a dream, its just too good for it not to be." The dream shattered at my words, my mind pulling me out of the place that dreams lie and into the conscious world.'_

"Oh god, what was that?" Kagome's voice echoed in the still empty cave, her words choked on the feelings that tumbled around inside her.

The dream was vivid, full of feeling and its effects had her blood pumping.

Fear made her turn franticly in her bed, making sure no one was with her. Kagome had thought that she would have mare time before she even need consider Linu's words but she was wrong. Kouga was the object of her dreams and the reason her body was so out of control.

It had been five days since she had left Kouga's Den and her mind tried to figure out what it meant that the dream had arrived so quickly.

_'If I'm already having dreams what else will happen and how soon can I expect it?'_ Her thoughts had nothing to bounce off of, no one to answer her questions and the fact that her friends were still not back made it all the worse.

Though she had thought to go and visit the wolves now that she was free from worry over Shippo and Aisu Kagome knew that being around Kouga had just become immensely more complicated.

Word had come to her through Boril that Shippo was taking a test to become a stage four in his third tail; while Aisu had decided to travel north to the mountains she was born in with Kirara to see if she could find any of her own kind willing to speak with her. Aisu had also told Sango and the others that she planned to go back to the village Kiroro lived in and ask about her, hoping to find out more of there heritage.

_'I'm not used to being all alone, I know that they have there own lives to live but I really don't like it. Great, now I feel bad for feeling bad; what am I going to do?_' Kagome's thoughts drifted in and out as she tried in vain to get back to sleep, marking the darkness outside as a sign that it was too early to be awake.

Drinking from her bottle of water and turning over in bed another few times she focused on slowing her thoughts and meditating, drifting into a state of peace she wouldn't be able to find in sleep.

Once morning came a reprieve from her solitude was found in the arrival of Ginta.

"Hello Sister!" Ginta jumped down onto the ledge of her cave while she put out the fire from her breakfast.

"Ginta, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. I was starting to talk to myself; how is everyone doing?" With a sigh of relief Kagome set her empty bowl aside and turned her full attention on Ginta.

"Well Kouga left to go deal with stuff in the south and there is another dame ready to give birth down at the den. She asked me if you could come help out." Kagome looked up at the sheepish look on Ginta's face and smiled at him.

"Sure no problem; it's amazing that they are giving birth so close to one another. I'll get my bag." Kagome rose and collected the things she might need for a birthing.

"No it's not that weird, there's a couple more ready to birth any day now. On good years we get a few liters in fall and a few in the spring. Tora would have had hers in spring had she been a demon; but being human can make it take longer and she had hers in summer." Ginta grabbed the basket Kagome set in front of him and smiled at her look of shock.

"So many? I didn't see that many cubs when I was there last week." Kagome climbed up onto the path next to her cave to travel to the Den, Ginta falling into step behind her. She understood what he meant about Tora, it made sense.

"Cubs are precious Kagome, the younglings go to a special seclusion area for the first years until they're big enough to romp around and hold there own a bit. Those pups you saw down there came back to us only last year; Tora is waiting for the other three dames to birth so they can all travel together." Ginta could talk easily about his heritage as they walked slowly down the steep incline and Kagome enjoyed listening.

"Oh, I had no idea that that happened. Do any new cubs stay with the main pack?" Kagome stepped over a tree root and once she was back on level ground her pace quickened.

"Sure, smaller liters, cubs of elders and such, Tora could stay since it's only the one cub but she feels ancy already and she wants to keep him safe at all costs." With her new powers Kagome moved through the forest more graceful and quicker than ever, easily keeping pace with Ginta. They both passed out of Kagome's territory and it would be only minutes before the waterfall would be heard.

Wolves came in around them the further they went and Kagome was happy to see so many tales shifting back and forth in happiness.

"I'm glad to be back also." She told the wolves that nudged at her, not needing words to understand the meaning.

"You sure are taking everything better than I thought you would Kagome, I'm glad you don't hate us or something sis." Ginta really was glad that she would still come around them, and despite being the slow brother he wanted to see Kagome happy and had ideas about how it could be done.

"Come on sis. The dame is having her first litter, she's a full blood and I hear they can get snappy about anything. I hope you come out in one piece, I'll try and keep her mate from cleaning the forest of food." Ginta handed the basket back to Kagome as they walked into the rocky area around the waterfall.

"Mistress Kagome is back; make way for her as she goes to help give us safe pups this season." Boril was ahead of her, and though she was embarrassed as could be from his words she could tell he truly believed them.

"Mistress Kagome, in here please." A young woman stood just outside the fully lit birthing den, and helped Kagome with her basket while they entered the cave.

"Jesa is almost ready but the pain is hard on first liters. We expect four cubs by feel, scent and heartbeats." The woman led her to the mother in the back, the same place Tora had been just few months before.

"Jesa? Are you ready to have your litter?" Kagome knelt down in front of the soon to be mom and asked the older woman who had moved aside about her progress.

"Sure am, these brats have been pounding away at me for too long now. Do you think it will go quick Mistress?" Between her panting breaths Jesa smiled at Kagome and drank from a small water skin.

"Of course, were made for this after all. Excuse me? You never told me your name." Kagome turned her head away from Jesa to look at the light blue eyes behind her.

"Kisa Mistress, I am Prince Kouga's niece. If there is anything you need just ask us and we will do our best. Good luck." Kisa gave a smile and a small bow before leaving and Kagome froze at the information laid before her. Kouga had family; if he had a niece than he had a sibling or more and then maybe parents also.

"Don't worry about her Mistress Kagome, she adores her uncle and would never be of any harm to you, I think she actually likes you anyhow." Jesa huffed out another breath as a contraction hit her.

"Why would I be worried?" Kagome asked Jesa before going in to check on her progress.

"Whoa! Um well she is kinda spoilt and bratty, he treats her like a little princess and she has been known to cause problems when she gets jealous and stuff. How come you didn't know?" Kagome came back up noting it would be a few more minutes and pulled out some pain easing herbs to put in the water skin.

"I actually don't know much about the wolves, of there ideals or traditions, about Kouga or his family. I have spent plenty of time here but not much of it spent getting to know people Jesa. Here, drink this some more and it will ease the pain; you're almost ready now." Kagome's sigh of sadness was lost in the next contraction and she was glad for it.

"Okay. When you come by more any one of us would talk to you. We just kept quite so Kouga wouldn't think we were going to dispute his claim, it's an instinct thing. Now you're marked, nothing any of us can do about it now even if we wanted to so it's safe; you'll see, we're great fun around here. Ugh this stuff is bitter." Jesa wouldn't complain more though because she already seemed to feel better.

"Why do so many of your names end in 'a' Jesa?" Kagome asked, and then turned to grab cloth for the pups and grab the matron's attention to be ready.

"It's a first born thing Kouga, Kisa, Jesa, Ginta, and Talia. We are all first born, most of us have names that are similar, long standing families have very close names more than we do but it's the same. You've me the northern tribe's princess? She isn't a first born, her older brother died in an attack on the sanctuary by demons when they were still whelps. Too many pups never make it to childhood much less adult hood." Kagome nodded absently at Jesa's words.

"Alright enough chit chat, get ready to push Jesa, when I count to three..."

* * *

A large plate filled with half cooked meat sat in her hand as she tore a chunk into pieces to eat easier. Four pups exactly, all healthy and currently taking turns in there mothers arms. It had been a very long afternoon, delivery, cleaning, making sure the cubs had been okay, and then finding out that the next woman was having contractions and needing to move Jesa over to a better place to recover. Kagome tore into her dinner with abandon, knowing that not one wolf there would care at all if she was messy.

"You want another piece sis?" Ginta sat down next to me at the fire with a chunk of meat held out.

"No, I'm good I still have some." Ginta nodded and tossed his piece to a wolf walking around his other side, if he didn't want it would just be passed on again.

"Juba, Calo, Mikka and Shezin are doing fine with Jesa now. The next litter might not come until morning, the dame is asleep finally and her contractions stopped. Kisa wanted me to tell you." Ginta laid back onto the ground underneath them, sighing in happiness; though it was the first time Kagome had met Kisa she could tell by the way they interacted that she and Ginta had feelings for each other.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel Ginta?" Kagome enjoyed his flinch of surprise as she nibbled on her meat some more.

"It's not how it's done." Confused Kagome turned more fully toward the wolf.

"Explain that to me, humans and wolves have very different courtship rituals from what I can tell." Ginta shrugged at the thought before sitting back up.

"You're right they are very different. Where to start... Well after a female has had her first heat she usually will be ready to find herself a mate and she will look at the single guys.

She might spend a few months watching how fast or how strong each one is and what they can do before she will approach them. If the male likes her back then she will make it known to the pack that she has claimed the rights to take him. For around two or so weeks any other male who wants her or female who wants him has the time to challenge the claim and if it happens than the leader will decide the contests.

At the end of the contests or the weeks they will approach the leader to make sure it is allowed and if he or she says so then a feast will be held. Wolves keep to the woods, the solid earth under foot and in order to know they can be together for the many years to come they have a ceremony at dusk when a wolves eyes are unable to focus, in the water where we are often unsure. It's a symbol of trust that they can stay together through that and when they come out of the water everyone celebrates. After they have been congratulated the two wolves leave to find a private cave in the valley and will stay there for a few weeks. For wolves, since our females usually start and stop in the same weeks a leader is kept very busy during the winter courtships and the summer festivals." Ginta paused for a breath.

"That's a lot more than I thought it would be. I didn't know it was so complicated." Kagome could imagine everything he said clearly, and it was beautiful.

"Oh that's not the end of it. See it's the male who has to make sure his mate is happy, healthy and safe. Though the female ultimately chooses after they are together it's his job to find food, to keep her warm and clean. A female newly mated should want for anything and in return she will do her best to conceive the first litter if they want it. The reason they spend so much time is to not only form the bond between them but because after they leave there cave they will be back to work. Even the female will go and hunt and scout and a so the male will drench her in his scent, making it obvious that they are together to any other that comes near her. It's a delicate process I hear.

Anyway life goes on, its not often there are claiming problems. So as you can see I have to 1. Wait for her to make the first move and 2. Get through Kouga who is way over protective of Kisa." Ginta sighed in defeat; already sure that Kouga would not be happy about the couple.

"I'm sure it's not nearly as bad as it seems; Kouga can be reasonable at times." Now she was defending Kouga, everything in her head spun at the realization and she tried to change the subject.

"I think I'm going to have to stay here tonight, cause of the other two soon to be moms. Nobody will mind will they?" Ginta shook his head that they wouldn't mind.

"Well it's already dark and everyone's done had dinner, I should probably get you into a bed soon huh?" Ginta stood up and started towards the den and Kagome followed him. If she had been scared of her thoughts she was even more scared of the place Ginta was leading her, to Kouga's quarters. His bed was in the very back, larger than most even with families and it had been curtained off with hides to separate it. Inside a torch was lit and it hung on the wall lighting the room.

"Here?" Kagome was surprised that her voice did not waver, and looked to Ginta for confirmation.

"It's the only place you could go Kagome. If any outside wolf saw that you were sharing space with any other than the one you showed signs of being mated to it could cause problems, and we get visitors at all times of the day or night. If you want to go home you can, any one of us will help you back and wait with you till dawn." Ginta's smile was sad and the traces of pity in his eyes just made Kagome angry at him.

"No, its fine Ginta; I don't mind at all, do you have anything I could where though? I'm still wearing the same shirt I helped birth the cubs in." Ginta nodded and went over to a chest by the wall; he pulled out a dress and handed it to her.

"These are yours I guess, they belong to Kouga for his mate and it's not like there going to be anyone else is there?" Ginta left and Kagome changed into the soft brown dress; it was tight in the chest and short on the thighs but her school uniform had been just as short and she decided not to mind. She threw her clothes onto the floor and decided to wash them in the morning if the other woman didn't go into labor again.

Snuggling into the large pile of furs Kagome fell to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else.

* * *

**Ponypainter -Yes he did get beat up, but since the children are too young to understand the whys of what he did and know his remorse it was a natural thing for them to do, they look up to her. Thank you.**

**Thank you Kidnapped by a demon for your insight. It does make sense and I have ready some very steamy lemons here as well. I think the true challenge lies in steaming the chapter up but not being explicit. Feeling and emotions verses action description. Either way I have had some thoughts on the matter and I hope to pursue them when the time is right.**

**Haruki Shishi. You are very exuberant and I love you for it. I spent the entire time reading your chapter reviews giggling and sighing at your words. Also, Aisu is very much like Kanna and Seshomaru in some ways. Her time with her people made her reserved and void, not allowing herself emotion or want. As the story goes I hope to her out of her shell. I have no control though over it, my fingers do all of the work and my brain sits there drooling.**

**I do hope that you will write, and after I post this I will go off to see if you have something up already for me to review.**

**Oh and yes Kagome will live a long time. I said so in chap 10-kinda. I said no mortal's love could she have, since she will outlive them all.**

**For all of beautiful people who have reviewed my story that I have failed to speak to directly I am not sorry. I am not sorry because I will thank each of you now, you knowing who you are and the words you gave to me to cherish. Thank you and I hope to see yours words again.**

**By the way, I apologize for any spelling or grammar or any error I have left. I have to do all of my editing by my self, looking up words and re spelling them. Punctuation, inflection, and those few words that sound the same, meanings are different and spelling as well; I SUCK at fixing those. Sorry guys.**

**One last apology, my story is kind of jumpy and boxy this chapter, with the sudden time jumps, the lack of description, and that dream scene by all rights should suck. I'm sorry if you feel the same as I do but I think it's necessary; even though I had to force every word onto the page one by one. Plus, Kagome is very ignorant about anything sexual. She spent her last three years preparing for feudal era; all she could say about sex is from old sex ed courses and a study on diseases.**

**SOME INFORMATION**

**Kirara and Aisu's demon structure is like the wolves. Three sets of species, cats, cat demons and shape changers. Aisu could change if she had the power. Kirara has not the ability to speak to any but Aisu, though her actions and eyes speak louder for her than words.**

**Yes Kouga's blood makes her live longer.**

**The wolf ears are for half breeds, Kouga has elfish ears.**

**So Kagome always seems one step behind when danger shows up so I thought that her not being able to feel aura's made sense. Sorry if you disagree.**

**Oh and I know that all of those new characters names probably don't sound or mean anything real in Japanese but I don't care, I liked em.**


	13. Chapter 13 Authors Note

Before the sun rose Kagome stirred in her bed, rubbing her face into the relaxing scent of Kouga that clung to the fur. Realization set in at what she was doing and with a blush of embarrassment she sat up in the bed. Standing up quietly she stretched each of her limbs in different ways until she felt in complete control of herself once again.

Exiting Kouga's quarters Kagome weaved around the sleeping wolves with light steps moving towards the waterfall and out into the pre dawn light.

_'It is all so fresh here with the water never sleeping, always churning.'_ Kagome sighed at the thought and started towards the forest, intending to relieve herself and run through the trees until the sun had lifted into the sky.

Running made her feel better, she had started the practice of early morning and evening runs the day after her first swift passage through the forest with her heightened abilities. Looking to the sky as it slowly drained of stars in the wake of the sun she sped in circles around the waterfall, nimbly jumping the river using rocks every time her path cut into it.

Maybe and hour or more she ran as the suns light fully rose and she could here the wolves starting to rise; so she turned back to the den.

"Sister!" Ginta spotted Kagome as soon as she broke through the cover of the trees and sped in her direction, waving frantically.

"Its Niz, she is in labor; come on sis." Ginta grabbed Kagome by the arm and they sped over to the birthing cave, just to the side of the waterfall.

"Hey Niz, how is it going? Are you ready to be a mom again?" Kagome left Ginta at the entrance and moved to the panting wolf in the back of the well lit cave.

"Yes I am mistress. I shall do what I can for myself, I tell you if your help is required, I am not as frail as some might think me. Tend to the Freshling there, her water has broken and we will join each other in the bonds of motherhood this day." Kagome was still getting used to fully understanding the demon wolves words and how they were also movements and growls all combined, but she grasped what Niz had told her. Turning to the lady just a few feet from Niz Kagome was shocked to see that progress was being made already.

Rushing forward with a long cloth in her hand she braced the maidens knees and pushed back on them, helping her into the best position to fully push the crowning child out of her womb.

"Push sweetheart, 1, 2, 3. NOW!" With a sound like letting wet noodles fall into a bowl a small fuzzy baby crushed into Kagome's arms.

It amazed Kagome how odd and beautiful the wolves children were at birth. For the wolves that couldn't take human form the cubs were what she expected though bigger than usual; But the humans and shape changers were different. The pup usually had hair on its head, and always was covered in the softest fuzz from face to toe, its little body curled up and its arms and legs curved for being on all fours instead of two feet. A nub of a tail on its back side where the fuzz was thicker and its tiny fuzzy ears more pointed than they would be when it reached maturity.

Kagome marveled at the child in the brief second she was allowed before work consumed her once more, and she passed the little cub onto Kisa who had just arrived. They worked together in peace catching, cleaning and moving the cubs while shouting there encouragement to the two mothers hard at work.

* * *

"Five more cubs to the five already born. Ten cubs this season, is that a big amount or is it really small?" Kagome asked Kisa while she washed her hands and old clothes in the river.

"It is a low amount of births, but it is expected since so many females were wiped out a few years back, but since most of this batch were female themselves it matters not. The pack will thrive once more and that will make the celebration tonight a great one." Kisa was laying on a long flat rock over the water, also standing guard as Kagome removed the blood and fluid from the many new children off of herself.

"So six girls is good? At least Niz already had sons so all three of her little ones wont want for brothers. Osuara looked so sad at having just the one son, I guess she had hoped for many." Kagome came up to sit on the rock with Kisa, laying back in the sun as well with her clothes laid out behind her.

"Some can not count there packs blessings in the face of personal disappointment, she will realize one day though, when her girl is highly important and will bring happiness and more cubs to our home."

"Your words are always so serious Kisa, why don't you live a little? Stop thinking about the pack for a moment and think about yourself." Kagome stared daggers at the rebuttal that tried to come out of Kisa, wanting her new friend to be happy.

"Yes Mistress Kagome, now let us be back to the festivities, to rejoice for the cubs born this season, all by your good grace." Kisa gathered Kagome's pants and shirt and all of the rags used for the births before walking off with purpose, expecting Kagome to follow.

"This day is passing too quickly for me to grab a hold of it. Is it wise to celebrate and lose myself when I already have such a light grasp on things?" Her question was serious and she wanted an answer, but all she received in return was a hug and a plate of food.

"Well at least you guys are getting the idea that humans like plates and stuff. Oh well, lets have fun" With those words Kagome threw herself into the riotous party, dancing around large bon fires and gossiping with the females.

Hours passed and the sun sank low into the sky, Kagome was distracted by the delicious venison she was picking at while she listened to Kisa tell a very inappropriate story about her brother before he died. She didn't notice the intense gaze on her face, or the smile that graced his lips seeing her so happy and full of life.

Kouga had just come back from checking his full territory and making sure his treaties still stood and he was tremendously happy at seeing her better, so soon after he had broken her.

* * *

**JULY 23RD 2012 6:39 PM.**

**Oh Kiddies my evil side has reared its head and is plotting. Whilst re baking cookies just yesterday I discovered an evil plot for a sesh/kags fic. Not to worry I will always put Kouga first; he is my dream but now sesh is my challenge. There will be betrayal, sacrifice, honor, oooh my fingers are tingly with the words they want to commit to this notepad. Ohh love and angst... MWAA HA HA HA HA!**

**Anyway... In other news now that evil me is heaving on the floor in laughter I have a question.**

**So is there some weird site I haven't heard about that has Inuyasha Information? Because I've been looking for the proper name for Kaede's village for weeks now and cant find anything, but all the fics I read say it is Edo? I need conformation. Also WHY does everyone say that Kagome's eyes are blue? Seriously WHY. They are clearly BROWN! WHY!. And on a side note of Seshomaru, what is this I hear about a moko-moko? I will love anyone who helps me.**

**August 7, 2012 9:40 PM.**

**OMG'S OMG'S OMG'S**

**I can beg for the next fifty years, plead and rant and try and gain forgiveness but I will still be undeserving if even one of you good readers still look at me with any favor. I broke my computer cord, and it is no excuse for my not updating in the last two weeks. Yes, 14 days has passed since then and there should have been 7 chapters up by now, full length with notes. I am appalled at how little I was able to accomplish and having taken so long. I hope you will forgive the shortness of this chapter, and of my absence. I am the worst of hypocrites. What is worse? I can tell you, the worst is that I was unwilling to continue writing this story in long hand, for fear of messing up my ideas as they were trapped on my computer with no way out. Instead I focused my creativity onto a one shot about Seshomaru and Kagome that I cant even begin to justify. I will type it up on the morrow and you can tear it to pieces for its crime then. I am so very sorry all of you, my** friends.


	14. Chapter 14

A shout went up from the wolves farther outside the rim of the party. Kagome looked up to see Kouga; many of her wolf friends hugging him and patting him on the back while his guards gave him updates on the area. With a whisper in her mind from a wolf sitting off to her side Kagome and some of the other female wolves move farther from Kouga and into the center circle of the fire ring. Kouga saw her move and immediately his focus was on her. Watching her laughing with some of the bottom ring females, the sighs when she caught him staring at her, and the obvious glee she had in playing with some of the pups.

It took him a moment before he realized he couldn't hear her voice. She would laugh out randomly, she would move her hands in description but her lips did not form words and her voice did not fill the air.

"Ginta!"

"Yes Boss?"

"Who is Kagome talking too over there? I cant here her and my eyes are failing me."

"She is talking to Lin Boss."

"Okay, HOW is she talking to Lin?"

"With her head Boss; just like all of us." With those words Ginta wandered off into the party again, leaving Kouga to think his words over.

_'She can speak to the wolves in her mind like all of us? It has to be from the mating bond.' _

'_Kagome lets move closer to the fire.'_ Lin told the priestess. The group puff five women moved onto the inner circle of logs where the children were playing.

_'I'm sorry girls; I just don't want to be around him right now.'_ Kagome sighed at the restrictions she was putting on herself.

_'No, we understand that Kagome. If you weren't mated to the alpha we would all agree to help you become alpha yourself, to over throw him and make him pay for your pain. All of us support you. The greatest mating taboo we have is one that isn't consensual. If you told us you wanted him killed, we would.'_ Lin growled out at her words, underlining her meaning.

_'NO, I don't want Kouga killed. And I don't want to take his place as your alpha and prince. I'm just going through all of these changes and I need to figure them out on my own, without him around; making my head all fuzzy.'_ Kagome rubbed her head for effect.

_'Oh, you're starting to feel the effects. We are so sorry Kagome, some of us really understand what its like and we wouldn't wish those feelings on anyone.' _Lin told the woman, her sisters nodding there muzzles beside her in agreeance.

_'I think I'm just going to go home, I need to rest after all of the excitement today. Ill tell Kouga about the cubs before I go.'_ Kagome stood up and brushed off her dress.

Kagome thread her way through the dancing and running wolves, making slow progress towards the edge of the forest and where Kouga sat in contemplation.

As quietly as possible Kagome walked up beside Kouga, touching his shoulder and enjoying the shocked look on his face at being caught by surprise.

"Hello Kouga. I'm leaving in a moment, and I wanted to tell you that there are fresh cubs born this day and yesterday. There mothers and fathers await you in the birthing den, so you can welcome them into the pack properly. Now I delivered each of those pups, and I have already told there mothers that I welcome them here as is my right. But if you find one lacking, send a wolf up to get me and I will check them over and explain. Goodbye, Kouga." Not even giving him a chance to contest her actions or say hello Kagome quickly moved into the forest, her feet pounding into unbeaten earth as she raced through the forest.

_'I have to stay away from him more, even if I should stay strong in front of him and the others I can't get so close again. It's too hard to be around him and focus on keeping my scent in check and my actions. Just get home Kagome, and everything will be better.' _

Kouga looked after Kagome, admiring her every footstep, the curve of her body and swish of her hair. He was thankful that she spoke to him; he had expected it to take much longer before she would even look in his direction. He wouldn't contest her decisions on the pups, the likely hood that they were anything but pure was a very slim chance and he would trust her, it's the least he could have done.

"GOOD MORNING SISTER!" Kisa shouted from the top of the cliff face.

"KISA! SHUT UP IM SLEEPING!" Kagome shouted back, a growl in her throat. Even with the rude awakening she wasn't mad at Kisa, she was upset at herself and her lack of control. All through the night she had been plagued with thoughts and dreams of Kouga, even after her long runs through the woods after her talk with him she had been UN able to get him out of her mind. As quick as she could she set up a barrier around her scent before walking out to invite Kisa inside.

**AUTHORS NOTES.**

Thank you so much for telling me about the manga/anime difference with her eyes -Destiny. I am solely an anime addict and I've read very few Manga before. Though I do enjoy them immensely. Usually I just press play on a long series and while it plays as background noise I read a book. If I get interested enough I will look up and watch. So obviously I've never known her eyes were blue. I think I will stick with brown eyes for this story though. I feel they match her personality a bit better.

Lolistarkiller -Actually a cub is a small inexperienced and awkward version of a large carnivorous mammal. It can be used to describe bears, wolves, lions, tigers and others of that kind. Synonyms of cub can be whelp or pup. Though close in many ways the youth of a Fox is a kit, not to be confused with a kid with is a young goat.

By the way I would like to profess my profound apologies about this taking so very long. I have very good excuses, but in my opinion that's all they are, excuses and they do not give me the right to flake out on you guys. Thank you for waiting, and for reading, and for all of your lovely comments.

I would also like to give a searing hot praise to TassanaBurrfoot. Her story Conversations With Wolves is amazing.

OHHHH. Okay so I need you guys help. Pitch me a few extremely insane ideas about this story. You see I'm WAY too meticulous for my own good, and it is the reason I will probably never finish any of my books. When I get an Idea I write it out, ALL of it, I make character biographies, I make homes and plants and economical issues. And rationally I know that the story will change a lot, and anything could be different if it is written right, so all of that work becomes worthless. But it has an effect, it makes me bored. I read what the story is SUPPOSED to be and then I get bored with it and I just want to type up a synopsis of the story and give you all of the details in one. So unless I'm going to stop here and now, I need your help okay guys? Give me some changes, some random ides. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	15. Chapter 15

"Morning Kisa, is there a reason you wanted to yell across a valley to wake me up?" Kagome was sitting in front of a small fire in the mouth of her cave, a pot placed over the flame to heat the tea and rice for the morning.

"No not really. But Kouga was acting strange this morning and I did not want to be around him. And Ginta was shooting me odd looks. I think all of the males have caught some kind of illness." Kisa had a sour face on her and the only effect it had on Kagome was to make her laugh.

"What is so funny?" Kagome was at the point of tears.

"Kisa, I think you're just growing up. I may not have a lot of experience with men, especially not wolf males but I think there just reacting to all the women around them. Don't you guys have about two mating seasons a year?'

'Now that all of the mothers have birthed you guys are probably gonna go into heat soon, just after everyone moves up to the gathering in the north right? Your just starting to notice it, Id bet anything that you will go into heat this year as well, and then we will see how Ginta reacts." Kagome enjoyed Kisa's face of horror and intrigue, until Kisa got a look of devilish glee on her face which scared Kagome.

"Anything? Would you bet, say, going to the winter festival as Kouga's mate and our alpha?" Kagome was at a loss, she hadn't meant an actual bet.

"I don't really understand you Kisa."

"If Ginta starts putting the moves on me when I go into heat- if i go into heat that is, then you will go to the Winter Gathering on the arm of Kouga as his mate and our Alpha. You will be happy, and join in on our customs and you will show the other tribes that we are strong." Kisa made it sound simple, easy and without complication.

But Kagome knew it would be dangerous. First there would be the journey, and then they would have to tell the other lords of the wolf tribes about her being human and if all of that went over easily enough she would still have to deal with her own traitorous desires and thoughts.

"I don't know Kisa, there is more about this idea than you are thinking of. And If I go AND Survive the Winter Gathering Id also have to attend the Demon Council. And even if wolves don't usually oppose a mating enough to kill the unwanted mate the other demons surely will. You could risk the whole tribe for this bet Kisa, do you understand?" Kagome put all of her worry and stress out in the open, but it was to the wrong effect.

"Of course I understand what your saying. No worries Kagome, Ill just ask Kouga about how serious all of this could be, nothing will go wrong. I knew you cared about the wolves, but I never thought you cared so much. You love us, and we will surely take care." Kisa's sly grin was in place as she rose up onto her legs and launched herself out of the cave straight off the cliff face.

Kagome sighed audibly and started getting things together for a bath. There was no way she could stop Kisa now, and there was no point in putting effort into something that was hopeless.

_'I think I will take a bath, then go and ask Kouga about that girl, check on the cubs, go pick some herbs and wait again. When will they come home to me, I miss them so much.'_

Two days, three or maybe four had passed since she had spoken to Boril. It would be weeks still, if not months until Aisu came back and even if Shippo finished his test it could still be another week for him. The loneliness in the cave drove her out to bathe and the quiet waters of the spring drove her out to the wolves before mid morning.

* * *

"Linu! How are the cubs doing?" Kagome stepped into the perimeter of the wolves' main home and instantly ran into a group of running wolf demons. Linu was apart of the group and broke off to join Kagome into the falls.

"The pups are healthy Kagome. Kouga marked them this morning and they begin they're journey to the haven in but a few weeks, when we begin our trek to the Gathering. We will guide them to safety and continue forward." Linu loped along beside Kagome as they wove through the foliage, breaking through the tree line and entering the large sand and lime stone rock formation that surrounded the den.

"I'm glad they were accepted without discord. I didn't know that you left for the Gathering so soon." Kagome started towards the birthing den to check on the cubs herself.

"We are starting early so we can escort the young; it is out of the way. And aren't you coming with us Kagome? Kisa announced it just this morning." Linu looked up at Kagome questioningly as they brushed into the entrance. Kagome knelt down next to the new cubs all piled up together asleep and checked them over.

"I did tell her I would go with the tribe if she started her heat this year and Ginta took a better notice of her. Until that happens I have no plans of coming with. It will be immensely dangerous for all of us, and there is leaving Shippo behind. I wont risk this for nothing, and only her happiness will secure my going." Linu gave a growl in response, understanding what Kagome meant completely.

Linu was on the small council that supported Kouga when he needed advice and they had already discussed tribal customs concerning Kagome as soon as she had healed. After speaking to the mothers and making them comfortable Kagome and Linu left the cave and again stepped into the open air.

"I am going on a hunting raid Kagome, I will see you tonight at best." Linu moved over to another group of wolves before heading back into the forest.

_'I'm glad that she understands so easily.'_

"Kouga!" Cursing herself internally for sounding excited Kagome moved over to a large rock that hung over the river to wait for Kouga to come to her. It wasn't a very long moment before he was standing behind her, arms folded and a look of puzzlement on his face.

"I wanted to speak to you; do you want to sit down?" Kagome threw her legs over the lip of the rock and leaned back on her hands, the perfect picture of ease. Kouga slowly sat down beside her, tense about what she would want to talk about and worried at how quickly she was able to talk to him. The last time she had been betrayed he knew it had taken her months to get over, but maybe it was just because she hadn't loved him and it was only a betrayal of trust this time around.

"What would you like to talk about Kagome?"

"A few things, but first I would like to ask about Mirusiko. Everything happened so quickly that week that I didn't have the chance to ask if you found her or not." Kagome gave him a look, and to Kouga it was one of shame, disappointment in what he had done.

Really it was a look of consideration; Kagome was trying to run through her memories of that week carefully to see if anything could have been done differently and if she would have wanted them done differently at all.

"I found her; she was living in an old temple near where you found me. She was the ward and prisoner of a vile half demon named Jaru. We all know about him, he has been a tyrant here for hundreds of years. He should have died a long time ago but he is strong.'

'Anyway, he likes to keep maids around, but they don't like him so he will find someone and tie them to him so they cant leave. He also doesn't like things done halfway. So he found her little brother and tricked her into giving him blood which tied her to him. She has been working for him for about 2 years now by depth of her scent in his home.'

'We fought, I killed him eventually, but as you saw he did a lot of damage to me. I'm just glad his old man is already dead, he'd be pissed if he found out I killed his son." Kouga's expression was relieved.

"Who was his father?" Kagome was curious, not much could make Kouga worry in a fight.

"It used to be Ryokoutsai's bastard half breed son. But when he figured out he wasnt having any more kids he claimed him. Jaru went from being a measly ass to a pompous ass." Kouga saw Kagome shudder at the name and smiled at how she tried to keep it inside.

"So she got away fine?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, I don't know how she is doing right now but she got away just fine Kagome." Worry was in Kouga's voice and Kagome looked sharply up at him, noticing how concerned he was. She didn't like it.

"Now about the Gathering; Kisa has convinced me I might be needed up there. I know all about the implications, and the Council meeting and all the chaos that will happen if I do go, but you should know I'm willing to go, if I'm needed." Kagome looked so sad as she spoke to him, as if she thought that was all she was good for.

"No Kagome, you are not needed to go to the Gathering." Trying to get the right words out he failed miserably.

"What!" The hurt and disappointment would be obvious from a mile away.

"I mean that you're not needed there, but each and every one of us Want you to come with us. I know that all of this is my fault, but your family Kagome, and you are there leader.'

'Each wolf here respects you, would go all the way across the land for you, fight or comfort you in any way they could, and they know you would do the same for them. It would be a wonderful moment if we could share our truest culture and traditions with you.'

'And I know it hasn't got any impact on your decision, but I would really enjoy it if you would accompany us to the mountains."

_'How does he do this to me. He shocks me into opening up and then piles my insides with warm mushy feelings with just a few words. Focus Kagome, we have to hold it together. He doesn't deserve our compassion or these thoughts, he ruined our lives.'_

With effort Kagome reeled in her emotions, locking them away in a corner of her mind and masking the tale tell scents of forgiveness and desire.

Before Kagome could try and save herself from him they heard a ruckus from the eastern southern edge of the river.

Kouga stood up and grabbed Kagome by the hand, pulling her up sharply before racing off towing her behind him. At the rock face where a small pass came in from the other side of some cliffs stood a group of wolves surrounding a woman.

"Kouga!" The female burst into tears at seeing her savior and fell to the ground, away from the encroaching teeth.

"Mirusiko?" Kouga moved a few of the wolves out of the way, clearing a path for Kagome to reach the woman. Kagome instantly noticed and recognized the woman, whom she had treated week in and week out. As Kagome got close to get her hands on the girl to see if she was okay Mirusiko got a burst of energy and launched herself into Kouga's arms.

Before she could realize what was really going on Kagome let out a fierce growl, instantly hushing all of the wolves around them and sending fear into there veins, and pulled Mirusiko's matted hair back along with her face; away from Kouga.

The fog clearing from her mind Kagome pulled the whimpering woman out of Kouga's arms and threw her onto a large demon wolf, ordering him to take her into the healers cave and to check her for illness and weapons. Before anyone could question her actions Kagome quietly declared that the woman would be watched for any signs of brainwashing or revenge and that she was going to find Kisa.

Walking through the group of perplexed wolves Kagome headed to the washing spring where Kisa should have been for her afternoon chores.

* * *

**AUTORS NOTE. **

**Thank you for the reviews, thank you for the ideas, thank you for reading. I'm a very happy camper right now and I'm figuring out a few little things to keep writing even if it is hard. Also a quick apology, I have a couple of writing issues. One of them is my spelling. Though Im pretty sure I have gotten most of my words correct I a sure I have missed something. Another is my Homophones. They're, There, Their, Your, You're. And so on. I KNOW the definitions and differences, but I seem to space them when typing. SO I am very sorry for that. Another issue you might dislike is that the people in my story speak extremely well. It is a bit out of character. But I am never going to be able to stop myself in that respect, I've only barely managed to mangle it enough to not sound old English.**

**AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUYS!.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kisa are you down there?" Kagome shouted into the depths, unable to see around all of the natural rock forms.

The faint voice of Kisa sounded from farther in. "Around the last bend Kagome!"

Moving down the worn path into the stream Kagome wound around the buttresses and into the pool where Kisa sat cleansing furs.

"How are you Kagome? I've been catching snippets of what just happened. The human female was rescued?" Kisa handed Kagome a sharp stone and a fresh skin to start on while Kagome settled onto a dry rock.

"Yes, Mirusiko. I don't know what happened up there, I attacked her!" Kagome was very upset with her own behavior.

Kisa chuckled at the face Kagome made. "Of course you know what happened sister. Your instincts viewed this female as a threat to your claim as Kouga's mate and you sought to nullify the threat. I may be young and naive in the true art of mating but I do understand instincts. You haven't marked him, you haven't coupled yet, until the bond is fully formed you will have these outbursts. And if it ever were finished you would simply kill any female who challenged you. You are now more wolf than human Kagome. Cant you here her inside you head?" Kisa stared intently into Kagome's eyes, seeing something that Kagome couldn't fathom yet.

"Who?" Kagome had tried to follow, she understood instincts and how they explained her reaction but those last few words had caught her off guard.

"A voice in your head, quiet most of the time. An extra feeling when you run or shoot, when you see something far off you normally wouldn't notice or when you shift on your legs for perfect balance. Coaxing you in ever moment of your day to make you more yourself than ever. I can see her in your eyes; all of us could hear her when you ordered Mirusiko taken away." Kisa sighed in frustration, trying to make Kagome understand without telling her out right.

Kagome breathed out slowly before focusing on her own heartbeat. _'Hello? Is there someone else in here with me?'_

***I am glad you have acknowledged my presence. I am here Kagome***

_'Who are you?_'

***I am your instincts, your guide, the voice of your wisdom and experience. Wolves, Dogs, and most of the demon higharchy know of us. I am your inner beast, the animal side of your personality. For most humans and Miko we cannot be heard, their lives are short and ill used. Commonly it is the murderers and those who have lost there humanity who have met their beasts. When you took Kouga's blood, I willed you to do so. I could see the truth of your affection for him and it was the beginning. And his own mating mark opened your mind more to me.***

_'So this is all your fault?'_

***Yes and no. I can not force you to do something you are not open to. It is also your fault. But I do not think of this as a bad thing, in time I think we will both understand our reasons better.***

_'What does she mean when she says she can see you? And that everyone could hear you earlier?' _

***I could be described as a light in your eye. Inner knowledge maybe? Look at Kisa and see if you can find her Beast.***

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kisa very close to her own face, mouthing out words. It was a moment before Kagome understood that Kisa was trying to get her attention and she had simply not heard the words spoken.

Looking as close into her eyes as she dared Kagome noticed a sparkle, or maybe it was a twinkle but it felt very different from when she usually gazed into another's eyes. The sparkle made her feel aggressive, like she wanted to lunge at Kisa and it gave the feeling of depth. As if another, older, wiser person lay inside Kisa's eyes. As she watched Kisa let out a low whine and leaned as far back as she could, baring her throat and looking down; avoiding anymore eye contact.

_'What is she doing?'_

***As Alpha, even if it is not fully established, when you looked into her eyes seeking her Beast you challenged her in a way. She submits, laying her life in your hands. Even though you challenged first she must think that because she was so close to us we feel offended. Touch your nose to her throat, and then lean back again; with a smile.***

Kagome slowly and gently tapped her nose onto Kisa's exposed throat before leaning back into an upright position. Kisa sighed and straightened out again, a curious look on her face.

'_That was very strange.'_

***No, it was normal. Now that you can hear me this will happen often, and I thank you.***

_'Thank me? I though you were me?'_

***I am but I am not. I am thanking you for your trust. I feared that you would not listen. Poor Kisa would have been mortified had you not and we would be in some chaos. I am glad you trust me, all I want is to help.***

_'Do you get something out of this 'help', and what should I call you?'_

***Call me? I have not thought of that. And my goals are simple. Keep us alive, keep the pack alive, eat, sleep, and drink. And most importantly; have LOTS of babies.***

_'BABIES! Do you have any idea what you're saying? You should take another look at our lives. Anyway, I will call you... Tori. My own inner bird for my own bird cage.'_

***Tori? That's what you have for me? Fine. Call me Tori if you must; now I think it is time we part from each other. Kisa is very worried.***

Kagome glance back at Kisa and gave her a smile.

"I am so sorry about that. I was distracted." Kisa gave a nervous chuckle and smiled slightly at Kagome in return.

"Distracted? You scared me really bad Kagome. What happened?"

"Well I asked her who she was, my inner voice. Then we had a talk and she explained some things, I named her, I told her she was crazy. Oh and I am sorry for what I did to you, I did not mean to scare you." Kisa nodded her understanding and after a pause they both went back to work on the large pile of skins and furs.

Much of Kagome's day was spent with Kisa, taking care of the furs from the last hunt and preparing for the Gathering. Kagome avoided going to the main den at all costs until the evening meal was ready and Kisa forced her to join the pack.

"Kagome, go sit next to Kouga, it will calm you down even if you don't like it. I will be near by." Kisa circled around and sat down by Hakkaku and Ginta, grabbing herself some of the meat being passed around. Kagome wove through the crowd until she was next to Kouga before she sat down, silent and surly. A young wolf boy brought Kagome a clay bowl of meat and stew that was made in a pot for the humans in the clan.

The two alphas ate in silence, an unusual thing for both of them and it set the other wolves on edge. Kouga kept his peace because of his worry over Kagome; he was still behind in the new things happening to her and could not understand. Kagome felt angry, she could smell Mirusiko on Kouga, much more recent than when she had pulled her off of him that morning and she had to grit her teeth to keep from growling.

The night became worse when Mirusiko herself stepped into the bonfire light right behind Kouga and sat down next to him, oblivious of the tension emanating from every wolf around her.

"Hello Kouga, Oh that bath was so wonderful; I'm so glad you took me there, I feel much better now. Do you know where I can sleep tonight? I don't want to be left alone again, I've been having terrible nightmares about my little brother, and I am very worried about him. Will you find him for me Kouga, please?" Mirusiko's voice was not ugly, but her tone and her presumptions made Kagome want to slap her, a very UN Kagome like thing to do.

"Umm Mirusiko I'm sure the young females will allow you to bunk with them. I can send a wolf or two out tomorrow to try and track your brother so don't worry. Have you gotten food yet?" Kouga was blushing furiously over all of the impure allegations he could hear his younger pack members saying, and he was trying to keep things calm. Though he really only wanted to grab Kagome and hold her close, to keep the human away from him, and to of course yell at his pack for speaking out of line.

Kagome was of a similar thought, she wanted to yell at every single member of the pack that commented on Mirusiko's words, and then she wanted to beat Mirusiko into place just as Tori suggested before going to sit IN Kouga's lap to keep him safe.

***How dare she! In front of us and everyone, she needs to be shown her place Kagome.***

_'No, it is not our place to show her anything, he is not yours, he is not mine. I said I didn't want him Remember? I'm just going to ignore them; maybe she will get the hint from someone else.' _

"Oh I didn't know that I couldn't sleep near you, I figured you all would sleep in a large pile. Is that not true? Wolves are strange, anyway I think I am hungry, where can I find food Kouga?" Again Mirusiko directed her questions to Kouga and Kisa noticed how Kagome flinched at her voice, just barely a twitch but it spoke loudly of Kagome's anger.

"Get her some food, now!" Kagome snapped out to no one specifically, but the closest wolf to her got up and raced off to the cooking pot.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Kouga had seen her go pale suddenly and reached over to feel her head, his instincts to care for her kicking in. Mirusiko pouted behind him, having been about to ask a question and Kagome saw it.

"I am fine Kouga. I think I will leave, good bye." Even in her own ears every word was sharp, harsh and cold. Kagome stood and swayed through the wolves, weaving in and out gracefully before going into the healers cave to check on the mothers before leaving. Kisa, Ginta and Linu rushed up after her, shooting looks at Kouga to warn him away.

"I'm tired Kouga, could you show me to bed?" Mirusiko stood and grabbed Kouga by the hand, hauling him after her into the Den.

"Kagome, slow down!" Kisa grabbed at Kagome's shoulder before she could go inside the cave, turning her around and to a stop.

"Kagome, that was uncalled for back there." Ginta said it quietly, but she heard it all the same.

Kisa pulled her hand back sharply, a current hitting her fingers where they had rested on Kagome's shoulder.

"I left, I said nothing rude, and I didn't hurt her. I think I did fine considering what Tori wants me to go and do. So don't bother me about it Ginta." Kagome felt a tingle in her fingers, glancing down she saw a small spark of pink jump off of it and onto the ground, a flower blooming in its place.

"Sister calm down, we all were upset and you did well but you didn't need to snap and Kouga." Kisa wanted to hug Kagome but she was afraid of the tension coiling inside of her friend.

"Child, why are you upset?" Linu nipped at Kagome's fingertips to get her attention, feeling a spark in return.

"I'm not upset, I am just disappointed." Kagome didn't know it yet but she was leaking big fat pink tears, they were flowing down her cheeks and falling to the ground making flowers bloom.

"Why would you be disappointed Kagome?" Kisa did not understand, and she was starting to whine low in her throat, distressed at her friend's state.

_'Why am I disappointed Tori?'_

***Why do you think Kagome, what made you feel this way?***

_'He was paying attention to her, and he wasn't standing up for himself about the comments of the pack. She kept hanging on him but he didn't say anything. It made me mad, and it made you mad. The things we wanted to do to her were wrong Tori!'_

***Why did you feel mad at him though, you said he wasn't yours.***

_'Because he is MINE!'_

***Kagome.***

_'Oh god, what's happened?'_

***What do you think happened?***

_'Oh Tori your no help at all with your questions. But your right, I fell for him. All of his pack always praising him, how he always asked me how I was and he hasn't pushed even once since it happened. After I forgave him it all just started rolling down hill didn't it Tori?'_

***I think so also Kagome. You should tell him, everything will be better when you are around him again.***

Kagome would have done just that, if at that moment she hadn't realized that her friends were unconscious on the ground, and flowers were sprouting up all around there bodies.

Kneeling down she felt for a pulse on each of them and when she found them she sighed in relief. She saw her own pink tear drop down onto the ground and another flower, a pink tulip; sprout up from where it landed.

Understanding that it was her own purifying energy that sent her demon friends into sleep made her cry harder and after whistling softly to alert any wolves nearby she started running.

With no direction in mind she cried and cried, clumsy for the first time in weeks as she bashed into trees and stumbled over roots and rocks.


	17. Chapter 17

Back at the Wolf Den

Shaking herself free of the fast growing flowers and vines that had weaved around her body Linu stood up tossing her head back and forth, searching for an enemy. Seeing that she was not in danger she moved to nip at Ginta and Kisa, waking them up and helping tear the ivy and honeysuckle away from there bodies so that they could stand up as well.

"What happened?" Ginta was plucking small thorny roses from his legs and Kisa had hyacinth woven into her hair.

"We seem to have been unconscious. What happened just before we woke up? Why did we come together here?" Kisa turned to Linu for the answers, acknowledging her superiority.

"The bonfire, and then a fight? No it was lots of stress and tension but no fighting..."

"Yeah, we were running after someone, trying to calm them down..."

"KAGOME!" Ginta made the connection while the girls were trying to piece together there memories.

"Yes, we had followed her to calm her down after the other human played with Kouga. We tried to find out why she had been so upset and she started to cry." Kisa examined her fingers where they were perfectly smooth and flawless; nothing like they had been with the hard chores she had done that morning.

"She was crying Pink tears Ginta. And she shocked me when I touched her, it was her holy energy; but look it didn't harm me, it healed me!" Kisa showed the two wolves her fingers.

"And these flowers are coming from where she was standing, maybe her tears?" Linu sniffed at the foreign flowers and the familiar ones.

"Yes. Where is Kagome though?" The three friends started circling outward with there noses tracking her scent into the forest and finding the scents of blood and salt where she had cut through the foliage; new flowers followed the path clearly.

"We should go find Kouga, but we can't just let her go alone. Linu, you should follow her trail and we will get Kouga to follow as soon as we can." Kisa kissed Linu's snout and grabbed Ginta's hand, taking off as soon as Linu growled her accent.

Linu pushed her nose to the ground, taking care not to lose the trail as she wove through the broken branches on Kagome's path.

Ginta and Kisa came into the bone fire hollow to see that it was still in full swing, telling them that they had not been asleep long. Rushing into the cave Kisa moved to her uncles sleeping space in the far back of the cave while Ginta moved to ask the guards.

Knowing that in this moment it would be acceptable to disrespect her uncle Kisa swept aside the long pelts that gave his area privacy. Kouga was sitting at a carved and intricate wooden desk where he was writing out orders for the village he cared for. Despite most common beliefs Kouga was more than just an animal. In every part of the large Den you could find many luxuries and common items, the nursery was well kept and all of the furs were washed once every two weeks. Kouga had a bed of furs overlaying natural growing plants that thrived in the suffocation of the hides and made his bed stand taller and be as soft as a cloud.

Looking up at the intrusion Kouga sighed, wondering what would cause Kisa to go to extremes like that.

"What is it Kisa?" Standing and grabbing a drink of water Kouga moved over to Kisa who was panting.

"It's Kagome! She was upset after she left the bonfire and we tried to calm her down but she got more upset, then we passed out for no reason and when we woke up again she was gone! Linu is following her trail into the forest heading south, you have to hurry!" Kisa started pushing a blank Kouga out into the main Den and by the time his feet touched the edge of the waterfall Kouga had processed what she had said.

"Let go Kisa, if you want to follow go ahead, I'm running though and I will hurt you." As soon as her hands fell away Kouga shot out of the water like a wolf from hell, in hot pursuit of the women he loved.

'Tori, where are we going?' Kagome was breathing slightly better now, and not running into any more branches but she still was in emotional pain, still confused and upset.

*I am taking us to a safe place, if I can find one. We need time to figure out what to do, we must go back to Kouga, but not until we are sure we wont hurt him.*

'I agree.'

It had been easy and natural to let Tori take over her movements. Now Kagome was like a passenger, sitting back while someone else steered but it wasn't uncomfortable. The physical changes had hurt a little. Sharp claws, her ears morphing into points, the long black tail that swiped back and forth behind her. According to Tori's guesses, Kagome would have gotten them anyway, after a few more weeks; but it would have been gradual.

Kagome was still human, and she could remove the physical changes by holding onto that human aspect of herself, but Tori had residence in her now as well. Even as she thought of it, Kagome was messing with her large canines using her tongue; wondering at how sharp they were and how she was able to still close her mouth with them there.

"DO you have an idea of where we are headed Tori?"

*Yes I am heading to that mountain face in front of us, natural cave must run through it and we can stay there.*

It was nearly three more hours before Kagome found herself deeply entombed in a winding tunnel system that wove through the southern mountain range. She had threaded through the tunnels until she felt she was in the very heart of the mountain, and then she located water so that she could stay for a long time without leaving.

Settling on a rock Kagome tried to breathe evenly, hoping that after her body was calm she could focus on the emotional agony she was in. But after a few minutes Kagome broke down into tears again, the pink drops flowing down her face and hands onto the sand below.

Even there in a place where the sun would never touch, heather and moss, flowers and ivy sprouted in the grains; spreading the longer Kagome cried.

Kouga caught up to Linu quickly, and after taking the trail from her he sent her home, promising to help Kagome in every way he could.

When Kouga ran he let everything go, he didn't focus on the trees, or the ground beneath his feet; he just moved in the direction his nose told him and let each of his senses spread out around him so that he could be aware of any threat and every stone.

Time can pass strangely, sometimes it goes fast when you wish for more time and when you are upset or stressed it can pass slowly and often each second ticks by harder than the last. But Kouga was a wolf demon, and with every task he undertook he went forward in single minded determination and without distraction.

Back In the cave system Kagome lays her head down on the bed of heather, her tears trickling down her cheeks as she gazed into the darkness of the cave ceiling. Her wolf eyes, a gift of her Tori, only helping to cut through the darkness a little. With the dark came the sounds, her mind found the quiet gurgle of the stream calming and the rushing wind of the long tunnels soothing. Far in the distance, hours later Kagome could faintly hear the sound of steps, running through the caves. Kouga was closing in on her; she knew it even before she could smell him because she could feel his aura. Kagome did not move though, she was tired of running, and her newly realized affections made her want to see what he wanted.

*I'm glad you are ready to listen to him, that is good Kagome.*

'Hush Tori, I am just tired.'

*Sure Kagome.* And Kagome could even picture a smirk on Tori's face in her mind, if she had a face. Though maybe Her face was the same as Kagome's face, that would be strange; and yet, Kagome knew that it was exactly as it seemed, and it was perfectly natural.

Kouga slowed his pace as he came into the cave Kagome was resting in, he could see the vast plants that grew unnaturally all around her glowing body and he stopped, for a moment mesmerized by her.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Kisa said you ran off and that you were upset." Kouga knelt down beside Kagome, cautiously laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine now Kouga." But Kagome didn't know that in her voice Tori made herself known to Kouga, and the reaction from Kouga about Kagome's Beast was completely unprecedented.

-KOUGA POV.

It was like entering the demon dimensions of hell, the uproar inside of me was the loudest sound I had ever heard and at the same time It was completely focused on her every breath, her every heartbeat was fuel for my beast. My beast and I had long since given ourselves to Kagome, but learning that Kagome had a beast herself, hearing approval in the gentle rumble coming from Kagome, seeing her vulnerable and alone was more than we had ever tried to hope for.

A rumble started in my chest, and unable to stop myself we loped over and knelt beside Kagome, reaching out I cupped Kagome's face with my hands and brought her up to a sitting position. My beast helped me as I lowered my head, crushing my lips on hers, knowing that this time I could not be rebuffed.

Yep Sorry Kiddies, no lemons for you. I'm writing this in the middle of studying and on my sisters computer, I'm very sorry for the, what is it 6 month delay? Something along those lines at least though right... I am going to try and keep giving you guys updates, just not nearly as fast as I had been, but hopefully with less time in between than my last break. I could give you a million excuses, I have them. I could tell you all about my fabulous life as a gypsy with no modern amenities, how I've roamed across south Texas, and the insanity of the holiday season or the massive cram session to put 8 years of public school education into my head within a month so I can take a GED test. Or I could just say sorry. Love you guys, and thank you for continuing to review, I might have forgotten to keep pushing if I hadn't gotten that email.

PS Writers block isnt just a myth, the only thing I could put on paper while I was gone was a very very dark Kagome/Seshomaru thing, its like 8 pages long and there is some very strong Inuyasha hate in it. Reveiw if you guys want me to type it up and post.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N. I've never used that before, the a/n thing, kind of fun. So I'm sitting here, and for the next three hours I'm going to try my hardest to get you guys a chapter. To my latest reviewer, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, I would like to tell you thanks. You've fully answered all of my nagging questions. I have THOUSANDS of ideas for stories, and I'm trying to find a way to not be stuck on each of them, maybe even combine a few.

Since I've never had the chance to pick up a real copy of Inuyasha in its manga form before, the idea of Kagome with blue eyes is, strange. Plus I really love brown eyes, deep and chocolaty.

Otherwise guys I only have a question for you. What do you guys think about making Kagura a friend in this series? Or I can use her in my up and coming story, which I'm still drafting the ideas for.

Its your choice, but I wont use the same storyline twice, in this one Kagome is a reluctant heart, in Kyoken's Heir she is the anger and bitter girl whose been betrayed. I will make two more, one with The Great Taiyouki Seshomaru, where Kagome will fall completely in love, and be refused, denied and punished for it, but not for the reasons you think.

And I'm looking for a new make lead, someone interesting that I can give Kagome's love to, I think that she needs someone to show her strength, or dominance.

I'm not sure yet, tell me what you think guys!

STORY TIME.

It had been, wonderful. To give herself up so completely, to shed every responsibility and care in those hours. Her bones felt spongy, her skin was still radiating heat into the cave, and there was a wonderful soreness all over that she enjoyed.

But the price of it was great, and as the small space inside of her that held the swirling combination of dark and light fought to stay solid, Kagome knew that sometimes, the prices could be too high. Next to her, asleep with his arm draped protectively over her, Kouga dreamt of what life would be like after this, at home with his mate. He shifted just a small movement as his inner beast helped guide his hand to her stomach in unconscious acknowledgment of the life they had created, even as young as it was.

That movement, the knowledge and thoughts brought with it, made Kagome spring up from her place among the moss and heather. Rushing to a small stream around a bend in the cave Kagome hurriedly sprung into the waters, rinsing and scrubbing at herself in an effort to clean the deadly thoughts inside of her. Thoughts of her purity killing the small child, thoughts of its vulnerability in this world and the pain she would cause its innocent life by being mother to it.

Love, she loved it already and hated who and what she was, and why she could never hold her own child because of it.

There were reasons that she had refused advances, reasons why she had never sought motherhood like every other woman of this era. And now she thought of that day, nearly ten years ago.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was more of a daredevil back then, riding around on a skateboard, because she didn't like the restrictions of riding a bike. She had been going down a hill, faster than she should have but not caring, just loving the feel of the wind as it whipped by. That's when they had gotten Boyu; he had run out in front of her path, making her swerve hurriedly and crash.

She woke up in the hospital, two weeks later. Her mother had been petting the cat, which had staid by Kagome's side from the accident on. They had done everything they could; they spent hours in surgery during her weeks of slumber.

A fence post, straight through her lower abdomen, getting caught on the inner backside of her hip bone, too close to the spine for comfort. Not many things had been damaged, but over all the work was horrible. Suddenly something she had never even thought of except in play had been snatched from her by fate.

Unlikely, they said, that she would ever be able to conceive a child on her own, without a physicians help. They told her mother about everything, while Kagome rested near bye, but not quite asleep yet. Not only was it going to be very difficult to ever have a baby, because of the damage to her cervix, and the fact that one of her fallopian tubes had been severed completely, but carrying would be even harder. Lots of damages scar tissue, not really enough room to keep the child comfortable, possibility of the cells being too damaged to create a good feeding tube. A C section required to birth it, no other way because of how they had sewn her up. Complete hysterectomy, would be best for her they said, but it was her decision.

Her mother had not cared then, not realized the pain, thinking she would heal up fine and life would be great. But Kagome had not, doctors appointments each month after she was twelve, till she was nearly fourteen, to alleviate the pain, and try and keep her insides from pooling and decaying.

FLASHBACK, OVER.

Only a demon, only the vital, full of life and stubborn seed of a demon could have done this to her. Done this to a child. No room to move, danger of starving and suffocating before even reaching the world, high possibility of not knowing its mother because of the poor chances of surviving the birth in this era.

Kagome could not stay and wait for an answer, gathering what was left of her clothes from the main cave, she dared not kiss Kouga goodbye, hoping not to wake him. She had too see Kaede; find out if anything could help her child, before the unthinkable happened.

Following the rights side of the wall, weaving for hours through the caves until she found the sky once more, it was only as she stepped outside that the mountain started to quake behind her, and a roaring was heard, echoing through the vast formation of rock. Not knowing if it was Kouga or not, Kagome risked her powers enough to mask her scent, running to her cave as fast as her feet could take her.

Back in the mountain it wasn't Kouga's roar that had shook the mountain, it was the hoard of imprisoned Youki that had been kept inside of it, released from Kagome's unconsciously breaking the barrier by the stream by jumping in. When she had stepped out of the Mountain it had released the final lock, letting out thousands of full grown Birds of Paradise that the wolves of old had trapped centuries before.

Kouga awoke to the sound, barely making it out of the cave before they came in, searching for food for their starving bellies. Frantic about Kagome, following her scent out of the mountain, Kouga cursed the Kami for the evil that was the Youki behind him. Reaching the cave exit and losing Kagome's scent Kouga became worried.

But impending demon massacre made him hope for the best, confidant that his mate would be able to escape and get her self safely away, and he rushed on to his pack to warn them.

Not nearly as fast as he had been to get to Kagome the first time, it took him a few more hours to reach the den, but he knew that he had been faster than the Birds of paradise, and they might still have a chance.

"Ginta, Hakkaku! I need you to send teams of three wolves each to the other tribes and any allies around us as fast as you can. Warn them that the Birds of Paradise have made a comeback, by the thousands. This is a call to arms. Have the Pupped Mates, and the young ones moved to the valley as fast as possible. Get Linu into my cave immediately, oh and Kisa too." The double duo raced off to do as their prince said, sending the fastest runners to all of the tribes on this side of the mountain range.

Kouga was hurriedly writing a correspondence to Seshomaru, lord of the West. When Linu came in, intent on finding out about Kagome she was silenced with a growl.

"Linu, you are our fastest and best bred wolf here, you don't run the risk of insanity, and you have the knowledge to maneuver your way to Seshomaru and give him this message. I am calling in on that debt of his from out last battle with the panthers. We are going to evacuate every human village in our lands and send them to him to take care of; we can't have the Birds of Paradise gorging on our humans. Run as if hell was at your feet Linu!"

He had wrapped the letter up in a harness, and attached it to the back of her neck, watching as she spun out of the cave.

Kisa was next to enter the cave, followed by Koven, a mate of one of the humans in the village nearby and a qualified warrior.

"What is happening Kouga? You leave yesterday to find Kagome and today there is war." Kouga looked at her grimly, with only a wink to reassure her about Kagome until his business was taken care of.

"Koven, I'm glad you came. I need you to gather your family and the other villagers. Pack only provisions and animals, and then head as fast as you can to the lands of the West. I've sent an envoy ahead to warn the lord there of your coming, but I will not have him stand in my way to save everyone here. If the animals slow you down, kill them and cook their meat to take with you, but do it on the move. Carry the children. Take as many of the younger still untested fighters and the old ones to help guard. Only those who can take fighting for a week at a time without rest will remain with us. Go." Koven left, plans forming in his mind as he howled out the command for the younger men to follow him.

Before Kisa could get a word in to Kouga, two more women came into Kouga's personal cave. One was Mirusiko and the other was a quiet female called Taz.

"Ladies, it is rude to come in here uninvited. If not for the threat of war, you would be punished. What do you require?" Kouga was not in the mood to entertain the human, but Taz had never broken rule and he wondered why she chose now.

"Prince Kouga, I am here on behalf of all of our Of age females, unmated and not pupped. We request to be on the battle field to protect our rights to a family. If all of you die, we will not be able to bring the packs back anyway." It was a transformation before there eyes, no longer did she seem meek and shy, but full of determination and strength.

"Let me think on this a moment Taz, I will tell you my decision before the group Mothers move out. Go and help get everyone moved, either way we must leave the den today." Taz walked out after giving a growl of appreciation and touching her nose to his wrist.

Turning to Mirusiko, Kouga raised his eyebrow and waited.

"My lord, I was wondering if you would need my help with anything, now that all of the other females are gone, it will be very lonely at the battlefield." With everything that had happened in the last 12 hours, Kouga had completely forgotten about all of the drama with Mirusiko and now it only angered him.

-It was common knowledge that demons, especially the canines, were very beastial in nature. But what most did not understand that unlike the dogs and foxes that chain there beasts down inside, and succumb to there overwhelming power when instinct is key to survival, the wolves are always beast, and always man. Long before when claiming and staking of the lands of Japan had taken place, the wolves who were actually the superior beings because of there union within themselves tried to share their wisdom. But instead of trying to understand, the other ruling classes shunned them. The wolves, not wishing to cause issues with the dumby heads, chose the east and left to roam free, UN hindered with control issues.

Now most of this seems pointless to learn about, but as Kisa watched Kouga, she was thinking about all of these things and what they meant for him. Anyone in the pack who was not human could smell Kagome all over him and anyone with a brain knew what had to have happened.

The first days after a full consummation were very critical for wolves, they would hole themselves up with there mates and fully use everything in there power to make her comfortable, sated, and pupped. Just because war as breaking out around them just before they were to move out for the winter journey, didn't meant Kouga would forget, it would plague him constantly.

Now, with a willing female in front of him it was a test to see if his mating was true or not, a true mating where the souls folded together in bliss would be brushed away, and possibly the attacker could be injured. A false mating would make him jump upon the young human, intent on getting someone pupped and happy. Kouga looked aghast for the smallest second, before his features schooled into an even mask of contemplation.

"Mirusiko, I feel that you should go with the others, I will have to run very soon; a great distance alone to reach our northern brothers and I can not devote any time to you in the foreseeable future. I would ask you to watch over the newest mothers, they will be weak and in need of help that I feel you can provide." Kouga spoke like he was born to lie, at least in Kisa's mind, with touches of sadness here and regret there, and a smidge of pride at the end. Mirusiko was elated to be asked for something special, even if it was really a rejection, cleverly hidden; she ran out of the den like a besotted pup, tripping twice before she reached the waterfall.

"Finally, a moment without everyone barging in. Not you will tell me what is going on in detail, and where the hell Kagome is!" Kisa rounded on Kouga, startling him and causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Locked up inside the mountain was a prison that help thousands of Birds of Paradise demons, starving from the looks of it. Somehow when we were there last night we caused them to get free. I barely made it out before they could get me. As for Kagome, there is so much to say. I followed and found her last night, but before we could get down to finding out what had happened to her, I found out about her beast. Plus she had really changed during her run, wow. We definitely are compatible, and how did I never know how wonderful it is to know someone's soul like that? But I need to concentrate, I awoke to their screams as they came out of their prison, and noticing Kagome was not beside me I raced to the exit, following her scent. But it stopped just after the exit, and I had no time to go searching.

That's why I called you in here, I want you to mask your scent and aura, then go and look for her. Check her cave, her kit, Aisu and her old village. If you find Boril, have him join you. Take her family to safety, and find our princess Kisa." Kisa nodded, already moving to gather a bag and things she would need. Not questioning him, only trusting he knew to do the right thing.

During these few hours of preparation in the wolf den, Kagome had made it back home to her cave and had rushed through the rooms gathering anything she might need. She placed the rest of her family's belongings with her herb garden, erecting a barrier around it and using the flowing energy in the river to help sustain it. She only spared a moment to listen to a call to arms on the wind, her brothers howling out the orders of their prince.

Her mind had basically shut down while she ran, only her need to discover the information she sought about her baby keeping her going. The trip took her a day, with only a small rest to scarf down food and take a nap. By the time she made it Inuyasha's Forest she knew she would have to rest, and curling up beside the well, using her pack as a pillow Kagome drifted off into sleep as the moon rose smiling at the blood of youki coming from the mountains.

In dreams we cannot escape realities problems for us, and for Kagome she dreamed of exactly what she feared most in that moment.

That's it for tonight; I love it when I can get through writers block. I will keep working on this, but just so you know I am also trying to go from a 5th grade education to a 12th in this next month. Science, math, language arts, (See, practice Oh I admit, I suck at this) reading and history. Let's hope it was enough to get through this GED test eh guys!

Please review for me; you're the only people I talk to.

PS. I'm not a doctor, and I am not medically trained, but I thought that it seemed believable enough, tell me if its not possible, I take criticism well.


End file.
